Firebird's Song
by YarningChick
Summary: Several centuries before Nightingale's Song, a good king becomes cursed, and must leave his country to find the cure. But he will need someone's help...
1. A King's Crisis

Firebird's Song Chapter One: A King's Crisis

The morning was bright, the day of the king's marriage. Everyone from the common peasantry to the highest born was busy making last minute preparations. The royal baker was harassing his assistants over the shape of the icing flowers on the wedding cake, and the bride was getting last minute adjustments on her gown. All was bright and happy, except for the highest tower in the royal palace.

The tower in question was the king's refuge, where he always went when he wished for a few minutes of peace. But the tower's soothing effect did not help him today. He stared out the window to the festivities below, a cooling cup of tea in his hands. He was already dressed for the wedding, sporting a white tuxedo and a simple crown upon his brow, although he wished for the comfort of his favorite top hat.

"Son?"

His green eyes shifted to the doorway, a regal woman looking at him in concern.

"They're ready for you."

He sighed, and placed the cold tea aside.

"Coming, Mother."

He tried to walk past her, but she extended her arm to block him, stealing a hug in the process.

"I'm proud of you, you know."

He gave a small smile and returned her embrace.

"You've mentioned that a few times, yes. It's still pleasant to hear you say it."

The queen mother was a little disturbed by the slight hint of sadness in his voice. She ran her hand through his tawny hair, which matched her own, despite the appearing gray.

"Princess Louise will be a good wife. Her father has been an excellent ally to our kingdom."

"And will continue to be so, being tied by marriage." His continuation of her thought sounded like a tired rehearsed saying. The sad look in his eyes deepened.

"Oh, sweetheart, I know how it feels to marry solely for political reasons. I didn't meet your father until the ceremony, but we turned out all right."

Her son nodded; a small smile returning.

"Sometimes I still expect Father to walk through the door and sweep you into his arms."

The queen mother laughed, a light blush appearing on her cheeks as her blue eyes faded to reminisce.

"Who knows? You may find similar luck with Louise."

His eyes saddened. The king already knew that he would not find the same with the Rejalian princess. Having already met her at various royal gatherings, he hadn't been that impressed with her. Having no patience for politics, she concentrated on gossip; a problem that he hoped would fade with time. To be honest, if the alliance wasn't at stake, the forlorn king would never have considered her a possible bride for him. But for Alon, he would marry the Princess Louise. For his kingdom, he would unite with Rejal.

"I suppose we've kept everyone waiting long enough?"

His mother nodded as he extended his arm to her. Pleased that he was every inch his father's son, she laid her hand on the offered arm and walked down the spiraling stairs to the fate waiting below.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now standing at the front of the main hall to await his bride, the king placed his hands behind his back to hide the nervous fidgeting. The priest performing the ceremony chuckled at the groom's obvious signs.

"Please, your Majesty. Calm down."

The monarch tried to do as requested, but the feeling of foreboding increased.

If only…

His bride appeared through the huge doors on the other side of the main hall, a vision in white velvet. The king was certain that many hours had been spent curling her lemon locks alone, since they were normally straight as paper. Her brown eyes locked on him as her father escorted her down the aisle, everyone appreciating her beauty. She darkened a bit, seeing him in a simple tuxedo instead of royal robes. He never liked them much, especially during the hot summer days. How was he supposed to do his rounds on the common folk if he had to fight yards of unneeded fabric to get off or on his horse?

The bride and her father stopped in front of him. He extended his hand to the father so he could join the couple. Just before his hand met Louise's, a crack of thunder echoed through the castle. Slightly grateful for the interruption, the groom shifted his gaze back to the aisle, where several shadows were being pulled into a pool of darkness. The pool began to spiral upward, and solidify into a middle aged man. His black hair fell around his face like a drunkard's, his red eyes aflame. He swaggered slightly, his voice raspy.

"What's with this? A party and no one invited me?"

Realizing who the man was, the king stepped in front of his bride and her father defensively.

"I didn't believe you were the type to come to royal functions."

"I'm not, unless drinking's involved. You shouldn't make judgments like that, Majesty."

The monarch stiffened.

"If you wish to witness the union, kindly take a seat."

Louise protested.

"No, I will not have a drunkard at my wedding! People will talk…" Her voice trailed off as the shadow man shifted his gaze to her.

"Appearances mean that much to you, Highness? Well, in that case, I can accommodate you." He raised both hands to the heavens, and then slammed them to the floor, the purple energy cracking the tiles as the energy shot toward the king. It incased him, and he fought desperately to break free of the enchantment. His mother screamed as he doubled over on the ground, obviously in pain as his face began to change shape. His bride watched in horror as his ears trailed up the sides of his head, growing larger and pointed while hair began to trace along his face uncontrollably. A slight ripping sound revealed an orange tail shooting from the seat of his pants.

The last of the purple lightning faded, and the king struggled to his feet to look at the magician. Everyone in the hall gasped, stunned at the transformation. Their beloved ruler was a cat! His now slanted eyes were full of pain as he ungloved his hands to examine them, padded on the palms. His long whiskers made it difficult for him to concentrate on anything else, being underneath each eye.

"There, now." The drunkard lifted a wineskin in tribute to the princess. "Now no one will talk about having someone like me here, because they'll be talking about your groom instead!" He took a long draught. "Unfortunately, I'm no longer interested in being here. Have fun raising kittens!" He threw the wineskin on the ground, which exploded and enveloped him in smoke. The slow-acting guards closed in on the evaporating mist, only to discover that the magician was already gone.

The cat king turned to his bride, who had backed against her father in fear and disgust. He smiled sadly again, knowing what had to be done. He addressed everyone in the room.

"Thank you all kindly for your time, but it appears that there will not be a wedding today."

Louise sighed in relief, but her father stiffened.

"Not true! My daughter's remark made you that way, and she should follow through with her promise to marry you!"

She shrank from her father like a mouse, prepared to run if necessary to escape such a fate. The feline monarch shook his head sadly.

"You know as well as I that when Unmar makes an appearance, he already intends to do harm. Besides, if I marry her, I can't ever return to being human." He nodded cordially at the foreign king and guests, and then made his exit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His mother later found him in his quarters, packing a small bag full of jewels and essentials. She ran across his room to embrace him.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

He turned to hug her back, glad that she wasn't put off by his appearance.

"So am I, Mother. For I will have to leave you in charge for a while."

She looked up into his slanted eyes, surprised.

"When Unmar cursed me, he also transferred the knowledge of how to break it, and it can't be done here."

"Why not? What is it, son?"

He pressed one finger to her lips.

"I dare not say it aloud, someone may overhear. But suffice it to say, I will need help from someone that doesn't know my station, and news of my appearance will undoubtedly spread like wildfire. My best chance would be to travel far from home."

The queen mother raised one hand to caress his furred cheek.

"But these are suspicious times. If you try to go about in public where people don't know you, you could get killed for someone believing you to be a demon or something."

"I'll go in a disguise that makes my head look like a mask. I'll have to wait for the cover of darkness before starting, so I have time to formally give you full power until I return."

"Can't you send someone else?"

He looked at his mother sadly before kissing her forehead.

"I'm afraid not. That would only defeat the purpose."


	2. A Mysterious Maiden

Firebird's Song Chapter Two: A Mysterious Maiden

"Haru," a voice whispered. A young woman shifted in her bed, and sat up reluctantly.

"Is it morning already, Yuki?"

A white cat climbed up her arm and draped herself around the girl's neck.

"Afraid so. Time to get to work."

The human sighed and stood to her feet, reaching to her left for a long soft sack, containing a half-carved stick shorter than her arm. Holding the sack close to her, the girl made her way to the main room of the small manor, where a fight was ensuing.

"I still don't see why Haru gets to sleep in!" A young girl was complaining to her mother as they prepared rice balls for breakfast.

"Because she is our bread and rice! Not to mention the fact that she's providing your dowry for Machida. You should be nicer to her, since she'll probably never have need of a dowry."

"Good morning Lady Shizuku, Michiru."

Both of the women turned sharply to the slim brunette as she closed the paper door behind her.

"Ah, Haru! Good morning!" Her high volume did little to mask her fear that the girl overheard. The girl did not look at them as she sat at the table, rubbing Yuki's head.

"I'll help with the clean-up, since I apparently missed on helping with breakfast again."

The woman was quick to soothe her as she placed two bowls of rice in front of the girl, the white cat climbing off to eat from one of them.

"You don't have to do that, Haru. I can handle the dishes."

"I insist on helping; I live here too, and should carry partial duty, regardless of my position with the emperor."

The older woman sighed.

"Actually dear, Usho stopped by earlier this morning. The emperor requests your presence in the afternoon."

Haru finished her bowl of rice and got to her feet, Yuki wrapped around her neck once more.

"Alright; I know the drill." The girl moved to the back of the house, towards the garden that was planted when Haru moved in with the noblewoman, who had desperately needed the income the slight girl provided.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The self-exiled king circled around a tree and leapt into the branches, determined that his pursuers would not catch him. They soon ran underneath his feet, leaving a cloud of dust behind them as they yelled and cursed.

'_I wish Mother had been a little less accurate in her predictions.'_

The past three years were not pleasant ones, since he had been ran out of nearly every village he approached, costume or no costume. Needless to say, he was beginning to feel a little less sure that he would find the someone he needed. How was he supposed to locate the one that could break his curse if he could not regularly approach humans without putting his life in danger? He climbed out of the tree, ironically grateful for the cat prowess that made the jump possible. There were some advantages to having claws and whiskers.

A sweet sound floated to him, easing the pain of the past years. His large ears flicked upwards, trying to locate the source of the beautiful music. His feet led him to a tall stone wall, the overflowing foliage indicating a garden within. Not seeing a vine to help him in, the cat-man took a few steps back and flipped onto the top of the wall. He quickly found the owner of the sweet song, being a young maiden sitting on a wooden bench facing away from him, a wooden flute raised to her lips.

Her dark dust-brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she wore a plain white kimono with a yellow embroidered sash around her waist. He sat on the wall with one leg hanging off, soaking in the sound that came from the girl. It had been so long since he had heard another soul play music, and this young woman seemed to have attained the secret of playing what the heart dictated, instead of notes on a sheet of paper. So few have ever found that secret…

Suddenly the music stopped, and the girl lowered her flute, gazing into the space in front of her.

"I know you're back there."

He stiffened, not daring to breathe.

"I don't mind if someone hears me practice, but can you at least have the courtesy to say something?"

He struggled to think, not wanting the girl to turn around and see him. If she screamed, it would be difficult to escape notice.

"Please forgive my manners. I was so entranced by your melody that I didn't wish to interrupt."

She laughed lightly, flattered.

"You know, you could get into a lot of trouble, climbing over that wall. The emperor made it especially high so that people would leave me alone."

"Do you wish to be alone?"

She turned slightly, making him jump from his position to stay out of sight.

"Not really, but what the emperor says goes. You're not from here, are you?"

"What gave me away?" He had slunk inside the garden, and was hiding behind a tree, just in case the girl turned to look at him. He was a little too intrigued to leave just yet.

"The fact that you don't seem to care what the emperor orders. Oh, and your accent." She turned a little more, making him press harder into the tree. "Where did you get it?"

"Alon," he said, trying to think of a way to escape if she walked around the tree.

"Aren't you a little far from home then? I was led to believe that's on the other side of the great continent."

He sighed.

"Some days it feels farther than that." He could see her hands loosen the flute slightly, perhaps in sympathy? He could see the outlining of her cheek as she turned again, and he cursed himself for being this foolish.

"You know, that tree's not so valuable that it needs to be guarded. Why are you still hiding?"

His heart froze, the numbness spreading to his brain. The truth spilled out before he could restrain himself.

"Because I don't want you to see me."

Her hands froze, and then slipped the flute into the bag resting on her lap. She laughed again, a slight tone of sadness creeping in.

"If you had talked to anyone near this wall, you would know that's impossible."

He cocked his head, confused at her statement. She gripped the bag firmly, stood up, and faced him. His eyes widened in astonishment.

It wasn't her quiet beauty that stunned him, for he was raised in an atmosphere where everyone needed to have some measure of physical attractiveness. It wasn't the quiet dignity the girl carried herself with, either. It was her eyes that looked at him, but didn't see. They were a pale color, somewhere between fresh milk and the silver tea set his mother owned.

The girl was blind. She gave a half-smile.

"Still think that tree needs a guard?"

He shook his head, partially to clear it and partially to assure the girl, except he realized that she couldn't see it. He stepped out from behind it.

"How do you know there's a tree here?"

"I've been practicing in this garden over half of my life. Plus Yuki told me."

"Yuki?"

"My companion. She's a cat."

He cocked his head at her.

"So…you like cats?" It was a little good to be true.

"Yes. They don't mind talking to me, and they don't usually get chased out of the garden when discovered. They're surprisingly good conversationalists." She sat back down on the bench, but left room for him next to her. He sat down, stunned by her trust.

"You can understand them?"

She laughed, pulling at the open end of her long bag.

"That's a trick question. I know what they're saying, but they don't always make sense. In that, they aren't so different from humans."

He nodded his agreement, forgetting that she couldn't see it. He opened his mouth to vocally say so, but she stopped him.

"I know you nodded your head, so you don't have to repeat yourself."


	3. A Pleasant Chat

Firebird's Song Chapter Three: A Pleasant Chat

He stared at her, puzzled. Was this girl truly blind if she knew that? She seemed to understand his confusion.

"I can sense your body heat, so I know when you move your head. That's how I knew you were behind me."

"Ah. That sounds like a very useful ability."

"It is. It even tells me when people lie."

He sighed, wishing he had that ability as a ruler.

"Where is your companion? Isn't it her duty to be with you?"

"Yes, and I had to swear three times over that I wouldn't leave the bench before she left to see Lune."

That name sounded familiar. He didn't want to tell her just yet, but since changing into a partial feline, he had been able to talk with cats too.

"Who's Lune?"

"Her boyfriend; he's been courting her for months. She would have married him by now, if she would stop worrying about me."

"Can't she marry him and take care of you?"

"No. Lune's of high-standing in the Cat Kingdom, and will need to keep his bride close."

His mind gave a shudder, remembering talk about a Prince Lune. His father was exerting a lot of pressure on him to find a mate, and now the exiled king understood the hold-up.

"I want Yuki to marry him, but she doesn't want to leave me alone."

He nodded again in understanding.

"Why does the emperor exert so much effort into keeping you in isolation?"

Her smile faded a little.

"For the same reason you climbed over the wall. He's very fond of my music, and wishes for me to have as few distractions as possible."

He smiled a little wickedly.

"Am I a distraction?"

She smiled as a laugh escaped her lips.

"I'm talking to you instead of practicing, so yes."

He frowned, suddenly worried.

"You know, I could be a criminal. You could be in a lot of danger."

"I'm not." There was a note of confidence in her tone. "You have the wrong aura to be a criminal, or have intent to harm me. If you did, I would have raised the alarm by now."

He was amazed. How can she know all this? He looked at the fair-sized house in front of them.

"Is this is your parents' house?"

"Oh no, they're dead. This is my keeper's house."

He stared at her.

"When I was first invited to play for the emperor, he tried to keep me inside the palace. My music and I faded until a physician told him that I need plenty of sunshine and freedom to keep playing, so he pays Lady Shizuku to keep me until he wants my music."

He cocked his head at her, a smile returning.

"So you're his little nightingale?"

She nodded, fingering the bare flute end sticking out of her bag. Her eyes took on a sad shape.

"As long as I keep playing, I'll have a place to stay and food on the table."

His gaze sharpened.

"And when you can no longer play?"

She sighed.

"One of two things will happen; one is that I will be provided for the rest of my days, or I will receive a small consolation and pat on the back before sent to live on the streets. But I intend to delay that day as long as possible." She raised one hand to her forehead. "Please excuse my rudeness; I'm Haru."

His mind raced. Dare he tell her his real name? How much did she know about Alon?

"Please call me Baron." There, that wasn't a lie. She raised one eyebrow at him.

"All right. Why didn't you want me to see you, Baron?"

He laughed a little nervously. How much should he tell her, since she apparently couldn't tell anything was wrong with his head shape? He made sure to keep his tail close to his body, just in case it drew her attention.

"To be honest, I'm not the most attractive fellow. I was actually hiding from a mob when I heard your music."

She tilted her head to one side, but he couldn't tell if she was confused by his statement or by the fact that he wasn't lying.

"You don't sound ugly."

His heart sped up. If only his looks were bad, and this girl couldn't see, then he was just a regular man to her. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, mindful to keep away from the whiskers. Better she thought he had a beard than knew the truth. She actually blushed, like no one had ever done that to her before. This may have been the case, with the emperor keeping her in near isolation for most of her life.

"Thank you; it's nice meeting someone that doesn't scream and run from me."

She nodded at him, but then focused on his hand, still holding hers.

"Did you burn your hands?"

He gave a jerk, suddenly remembering that they were padded. He released her reluctantly.

"No, that's just the way they are. I told you I wasn't the most attractive fellow."

A loud scream distracted them both. Michiru had just opened the sliding door to the garden, rice balls falling out of her hands as she looked at the cat thing next to Haru. The blind girl turned to him, a small smile on her face.

"So you weren't kidding."

He sighed and stood up, straightening his top hat. He had to resist the impulse to kiss her hand again.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave now. It has been most pleasurable speaking with you, Miss Haru."

She nodded at him and smiled again.

"Same here. Goodbye, Baron."

He smiled at her, willing the girl to feel it, somehow. Ignoring the still-screaming girl at the door, he ran for the wall again, easily flipping onto the top and to the other side. Haru's eyes widened, sensing his exit style.

"That's kind of cool." Ugly or not, that was an impressive way to take leave. If the emperor knew there was someone that could scale her wall so easily, he surely would have doubled the height. Michiru ran to her side and took her by the shoulders.

"What did he do?! Did he hurt you?!" Her concern would have touched Haru, if she didn't know that the girl was more worried about her threatened dowry than the blind girl.

"He just talked, and he didn't have the inclination to harm me. Has Usho come back for me yet?"

The old advisor crashed his way into the garden, his spectacles threatening to fly off his face. His face was pale with fear.

"What happened?"

Michiru turned to face him, leaning on the edge of hysteria.

"A monster was touching her!"

Haru colored slightly, not being the slightly delighted blush of before.

"He just kissed my hand; it's not a big deal. And he was no monster."

"He was too! He looked like a cat!"

Haru read her senses, surprised that she wasn't lying this time. Did Michiru mean his hairy face? Just because he didn't shave didn't mean that he was a feline. No wonder he got excited when she said she liked cats. She could feel the advisor run towards her and insistently start pulling on her arm.

"You will be safer once we reach the imperial palace; the emperor will not allow a monster near you."

Haru protested again as she gripped the flute in her free arm, dragged to the coach waiting for her on the other side of the house.

"He wasn't a monster!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron had leapt into the tree again, and could barely see the girl, Haru, being loaded into a coach and taken underneath his feet.

"We forgot Yuki!" she cried out as she passed beneath him. At least she had the sense not to look up at him as the coach passed by. An older man contorted his face in disgust, sitting across from her.

"She wasn't with you when the creature came; the cat's worthless."

As he watched the coach fade into the distance, he could not keep a smile from his face.

He had finally found her. He had found the one that could help him. He smoothly climbed off the tree, and unpacked his large cloak, which covered all his features. It was the only successful costume he had, and he had grown fond of it; even if he felt like the grim reaper in it. He started down the same road, his step lighter than it had been for a long time. The girl was practically made to order! Now, how to persuade her assistance…

He stopped at the side of the road, stunned at his own thoughts. If the girl had been able to see him, she could have reacted the same as the other girl. Was he really going to take advantage of her blindness like this? A farmer and son driving a wagon slowed next to him.

"Heading to town, stranger?"

Baron nodded, not trusting his voice. The farmer gestured to the back of the wagon.

"There's room for you, if you want to ride part way."

The king bowed low, as was the custom of the islands, and gratefully climbed on. When he came into town, he would need all his strength and wits about him.

From eavesdropping on the farmer's son, he learned that he would have a week to work with before trying to approach Miss Haru again. No doubt she would be closely guarded from now on, anyway. He would tell her all he dared, and hope for the best. He knew that she was the one that could help him, though maybe wouldn't.

It would be a pretty tall order to fill, especially from a stranger.


	4. An Unwanted Suitor

Firebird's Song Chapter Four: An Unwanted Suitor

Haru's assurances that her visitor was no monster fell on deaf ears, since Michiru was the one who had actually seen him. The blind girl refused to believe that anyone with exquisite manners like Baron's could truly be a monster, even if he was ugly. Or with that voice; her heart skipped a beat remembering the lilting accent. She traced her flute with one finger, unable to stop thinking about the kind man…

"…and that is why your Nightingale should be kept in the palace from now on."

Her head shot up, suddenly interested in what Usho was telling the Kalmian emperor. From his voice, she always pictured the ruler to be a slightly overweight graying man lounging on a mountain of pillows. She had no clue how accurate she was. The emperor lifted his head enough to look at her.

When she had first been brought to the palace to play for him, she was a dirty orphan child clutching that same flute, which she refused to trade for a finer one, insisting that she was more comfortable with the crude instrument. Through the filth, the ruler could see the child would grow into a beauty one day, a promise now fulfilled. Knowing she couldn't see him staring at her, he shamelessly looked her over. She shifted uncomfortably.

"We can't have cats damaging my songbird, so I agree."

Her eyes widened in fear and she opened her mouth to implore him.

"Now, now; I know you were more delicate as a child, but surely you're strong enough now to survive in the palace, and we have gardens here for you to practice in." Not to mention he could keep his eye on her longer without drawing attention. She shook her head.

"The one who visited me was harmless; he literally could have done anything, but he didn't. There's no need-"

"Ah, but there is." The emperor's tone turned silky smooth. He was pleased that something had happened that would necessitate bringing his bird underneath his wing again. "There's no telling if he could turn violent next time. Now that that's settled, I want to hear your song." One thing he liked more about her music than his other musicians is that she never played the same thing twice, at least in his presence. Even though he's never touched an instrument in his life, he felt certain that he could probably play any given part of their songs within seconds. Needless to say, the blind girl was never well-liked by her fellow musicians.

Haru sighed sadly and raised the wooden flute to her lips. A slightly melancholic tune floated from her, encompassing the wing of the palace. She had tried earlier to send someone back for Yuki, but the cat had been disgraced in the sight of the emperor, and the blind girl would be assigned a human maid to escort her from place to place. She had become so used to her friend's subtle directions that the cat didn't need to speak to her anymore, and Haru would greatly miss her. Perhaps now she would marry Lune, and receive the happiness she deserved. The song lost some of the sad shackles weighing it down.

Yuki had been an orphan like Haru, who was earning her bread by playing for a tavern at the time. Taking the kitten in solved both of their problems; neither felt lonely anymore, and considered each other family. Prince Lune had been entranced by Haru's flute, but became more so at her companion, when he was traveling one day near her wall. Her heart swelled with love for her friend, who she may never meet again. The love spilled into the flute, sending the song high above the walls and into the heavens.

The emperor laid his head back and closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him. When he had heard of a blind girl child that calmed a berserker with her flute, he wouldn't believe it until sending for the girl to come and play for him. He had been certain that no one would think of crossing the wall he had built to protect her, but this monster had to be taken care of. Nothing would take his songbird away from him, her melody being more addictive than the air he breathed. Eventually, he let her stop so she could eat and rest, the new maid gently taking her by the arm. After they left, the emperor turned his head to the curtain behind him.

"You may come in, Ryuichi."

A thin hand pulled the curtain aside, revealing a tall man in a dark kimono. His ebony eyes seemed to echo like dark caverns, his expression unreadable; slight traces of gray in his black hair. He stepped into the room, his movements slow and precise.

"I have a request, Imperial Majesty." Even his voice seemed cold as stone.

"Speak it."

Ryuichi inclined his head toward the door Haru had exited through.

"It has been my honor to be your best samurai for the fifteen years I have been in your service. None have defeated me in battle or competition in all this time, and you have never needed to part with a single coin in all my duels. But I am growing old, and wish to take a wife."

The emperor sat up, disbelieving.

"Haru?"

Ryuichi nodded.

"You need not worry about her ability to play for you; I will have maids ready to take care of our children, and I am gone all day anyway, leaving her open to her flute."

The emperor struggled to think of a reason to say no without offending the deadly samurai.

"Why her, of all the beautiful women in my palace? Wouldn't you want a girl that can speak fondly of your looks, and be able to move around without assistance?"

"That's why I want the Nightingale; her eyes can never stray to other men, and she is used to being kept confined. I have had a large garden built for her at my place, since she has always played best in those. Besides, Majesty; if she is bound to me and I am bound to you, she can never leave your service even if an alternative route came into view."

The emperor thought about this. He had thought the wall impregnable, and it was proven not to be. How long could he keep Haru if someone could so effortlessly find her, and maybe take her away? He came to a decision.

"Win this last festival's competition, and it shall be done. She'll be mine by day and yours by night until we find Yoshioka's heir."

Ryuichi smiled thinly and bowed low before his monarch.

"Wouldn't it be easier to say forever? Reserve the flowers and prepare the wedding robes."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru was awakened several hours later by her new maid, a girl her age named Hiromi.

"Wake up! I just heard the news!"

She groaned and sat up, still tired from putting so much energy into her song for hours. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes to focus better.

"What news?"

She could sense the girl nearly jumping up and down in her excitement.

"Your upcoming marriage to Ryuichi Yabuki!"

The blind girl's heart froze over, nearly cracking in half. Her next word was full of horror as she reached up to cover her mouth.

"No."

Hiromi sat on the bed and touched her shoulder comfortingly.

"I know it doesn't make much difference to you, but he's actually quite distinguished-looking. And as you know, he's the top of the eligible bachelor list, being a great warrior and very wealthy. You should be happy; now you'll be taken care of the rest of your days, even after you can no longer play!"

Just like she told Baron, and she hadn't lost the ability for music yet. She touched the place on her hand that he had kissed, tears beginning to flow.

Although her 'creep alarm', as she privately called it, didn't utter a peep when the mysterious man was with her, it nearly went hey-wire whenever Ryuichi was around. It had been difficult to ignore his presence that day, the curtain barely concealing him from her senses. He must have asked for her after she left. Haru wept into her hands, the maid struggling to understand why her new mistress was taking the news so badly. She tried to hug the girl, but the blind bird was as stiff as stone.

"When?" she whispered.

Hiromi rubbed her back.

"After the tournament in a week; part of the deal was that he had to win against all comers again."

A tiny seed of hope threatened to blossom in her heart.

"Then there's a chance I won't marry him!"

She could feel the maid shake her head, sad for her despair.

"Haru, you know better than that. He hasn't lost a duel in two decades."

She buried her head underneath the blanket, the tears threatening to make a second appearance.

"Am I the only one disturbed by the fact that that's longer than I've been alive?"

If only…


	5. A Hero Appears

Firebird's Song Chapter Five: A Hero Appears

The day of the tournament came far too soon for Haru. She had been shuffled between the king's presence and the robe maker's chambers the entire week leading up to this day. To save time after the tournament, they had left Haru in a pure-white robe for her wedding, her hair pinned up in a traditional style. She had tried to protest that she was too low born for the great Ryuichi Yabuki, no one even knowing who her parents were.

But her music apparently was all the qualification she required to become a samurai's bride. She had never felt so cold, sitting in the corner of the royal box beside the emperor and his three-year-old son. No one present had any doubt in their mind that the Nightingale would be a married woman before the sun set. She gripped her flute-bag for comfort, barely getting any. The emperor gave the signal, and the five contestants lined up.

They were taken down far too quickly for her liking, and sent to the infirmary tent to be treated and fitted for their ten-year slave collars. They were lucky, only having to serve ten years. She would be spending the rest of her life bound to someone she could barely stand the presence of, let alone _touch_ her. The Kalmian emperor struggled to his feet, used to being carried around in a litter.

"My finest samurai, Ryuichi Yabuki, will now take all comers. All who wish to cross blades with the finest warrior in Kalmia may do so!"

The crowd laughed lightly, none of them wishing to tempt death. Haru fought back the urge to sob. Ryuichi turned to enter the palace for his wedding, but a voice stopped him.

"I challenge."

Haru's head shot up, recognizing the voice. But if he was as ugly as everyone said, including him, how could he be here? She leaned slightly towards the field below, trying to feel Baron. The search was simplified when the crowd parted on one side of what she assumed to be the arena, leaving one person room to walk up. His aura was slightly muffled by a large cloak that covered head to foot, but she could tell it was him.

'_What on earth is he planning?'_ She could feel him sweep a fair-sized sword over one shoulder in a fighting stance. Ryuichi faltered slightly, but took up a stance of his own. They rushed at each other, and she could clearly hear the clash of swords. Baron flipped high in the air, landing solidly on his feet while his opponent turned to face him. Two seconds passed, her friend not turning to see the famed samurai. A ripping sound was heard, and Haru could sense some of Ryuichi's body heat fall from his body.

Did Baron cut his clothes off or something? The emperor gasped next to her, disbelieving what had just happened, the crowd too stunned to do anything but stare, as far as she could tell. Her strange friend moved his head toward the box, and Haru just knew that he was looking at her. The thought made her blush slightly, but she tried to hide it.

"I believe I get to choose my prize. Is that correct?"

The emperor nodded slightly, still numb from shock.

"Name it, stranger."

The blind girl could feel Baron's warm gaze fall on her again.

"I wish for a half-hour to speak privately with Miss Haru Nightingale."

Her eyes widened, not quite what she was expecting him to say. Neither was anyone else, if the muffled gasps were any indication. She slowly rose to her feet, Hiromi coming forward to assist her.

"Haru," the emperor tried to protest. She smiled a little at him as she left the box.

"I know the rules of the tournament as well as anyone else; he will get the prize he requested."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Hiromi led her down the corridors to the small garden that was Haru's favorite, the blind girl thought about Baron's strange request. He must want to give her a chance to thank him for saving her from a terrible fate. She sighed, knowing now that it probably wouldn't be the last time she would need help from an unwanted suitor. She couldn't exactly ask Baron to stay just to ward off riff-raff, so she would have to come up with a way to keep them off on her own. Blindness wasn't cutting it anymore.

Hiromi sat her down on a bench so she wouldn't trip over herself and ran to retrieve the winner. The blind girl played with the draw-string of her flute bag anxiously. She could sense several people hiding by the windowpanes and balconies surrounding the garden. She knew full well that anything that passed between them louder than a whisper would be broadcast to the entire palace. She felt Baron's solid presence come through the doorway, bowing to Hiromi as he came closer to the bench. Haru stood up to turn and bow low to him. Holding the flute bag in one hand, she raised her other sleeve to cover her mouth, throwing off any lip-readers spying on them. Was he really a head taller than her? She hadn't noticed before.

"_Thank you_." she whispered. "Thank you for defeating Ryuichi."

His warm smile encompassed her like a comforting blanket. She could tell that his hood completely covered his face, so he didn't have to raise one hand to cover his mouth. His reply was as soft as her gratitude.

"I take it you were not looking forward to getting married today?"

She shuddered.

"I was thinking about suicide, but I like your method better."

He chuckled, pleased that she was an unwilling participant in the emperor's plans.

"I have something for you." He raised one hand to her. Puzzled, she slipped the drawstring of her bag around her wrist and gave him her hand. From his sleeve, he gave her what felt like a flower, the stem still wet with dew, but the bud felt heavier than the varieties she knew. With both hands, she explored the flower's appearance, amazed at how many petals it had.

They were layers of velvet, more pleasing than the actual fabric the king wore. The ones bold enough to look at the two were stunned at the unusual trinket. Haru raised the flower to her face and took in its sweet scent. Her widening smile sent Baron's soul spiraling into the heavens.

"It's beautiful. I've never encountered a variety like this before." Even now, she was careful to keep the flower at her lips. He smiled at her again.

"It's called a rose; native to Alon. If I may?" He extracted his hand from the robe to take the flower and gently tuck it into her hair, making her blush again. "There, now it's beautiful."

She stared at him the best she could. Weren't flowers supposed to lend _their_ beauty to humans when worn? She laughed lightly, raising her sleeve to her mouth again.

"You took down the finest samurai in the Kalmian islands to bring me a flower?"

"Well, that was partially it." Hesitant now, he drew both of his hands back into the robe, and she could sense him taking off two gloves from one hand, the second one being smaller than the first. "I have a rather big favor to ask of you, and it's only fair that you know what I look like before deciding whether or not to help."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but put her hands into his sleeve to feel the offered arm. The palm didn't feel as burned, without the glove. It was a bit velvety, kind of like Yuki's paws. Touching his hand, she could feel a fine coat of silky fur, and he was missing fingernails. Her eyebrows shot up. Michiru wasn't over reacting after all. Having a bit of experience with cats, she turned the hand over to touch the pressure point; making the claws come out. She very carefully touched the edges, knowing that they could easily cut her skin. She looked up at him and removed her hands from the flowing sleeve in order to reach into the hood, mindful to keep the protection on, the spectators gasping scandalously.

His face felt similar to Yuki's, with subtle differences. His whiskers kept getting in the way of her hands, tickling slightly. Baron had closed his eyes while she explored his face and felt his velvety ears, pressed against his skull by the hood. He opened one eye to watch hers widen in astonishment, but couldn't help enjoying the gentle touch of her fingers as they traced his unique jaw line. She slowly withdrew her hands, and covered her mouth with her sleeve once more.

"What on earth did you _do_?" Her voice wasn't horrified, merely curious. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"To be honest, I'm still not sure. I was minding my own business one day for a change, and I got cursed. There's a fair chance that I will look like this for the rest of my life. I must ask, Miss Haru; are you bound to the emperor's service?"

She tilted her head to one side, confused at the question.

"He's never felt the inclination to bind me, since I can't leave on my own. That may have been why he wished to marry me to his finest samurai, to curb any future attempts to leave."

Baron sighed, and she couldn't help but notice that the relief was as strong as when he learned she still wasn't repulsed by him.

"That's good news, since I'm hoping you'd accept me as a possible husband instead."


	6. An Unusual Proposal

Firebird's Song Chapter Six: An Unusual Proposal

Well, that definitely wasn't something Haru was expecting Baron to say to her. Her eyes widened again. Then again, he _did_ seem really happy when she said he wasn't ugly.

"Considering that we only met last week, don't you think you're moving a bit fast?"

He gave a half-shrug.

"I gave you space, and the emperor tried to marry you to someone you clearly don't have feelings for. If I move slower, then I may lose you altogether."

Haru could feel Ryuichi run onto a balcony behind her, his warmth surrounding his body again, obviously a change of robes. Her blood ran cold. Baron had a point; once the samurai decided he wanted something, mountains couldn't stand in his way. How long would she have before he pressed his suit again? She focused on Baron's warmth again. She _did_ feel more comfortable in his presence than any other she had met, her new maid and cat companion aside.

"If you wanted a wife, why didn't you ask for that instead of time to speak with me?"

His warm gaze intensified.

"Because I want you to say yes or no for yourself. If I had asked for you that way, I would be no better than the samurai."

Something new began to grow within the slim girl. He cared about her opinion. He cared what she thought. And he was leaving her open to make a decision on her own, even if it led away from him. Not even Yuki would let her do something like that. She focused on his aura again.

"Are you aware that I barely have any skills with normal chores? You would practically have to stay by me twenty-four/seven in order for me to function half-way like a normal person. Are you prepared for that problem?"

He smiled at her again, soothingly.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind staying by you at all. I have had difficulty with learning new things too, and I'm prepared to help you in any way I can."

Her heart skipped a beat. Was this the right thing to do? If she married him, it's possible that she could never come in contact with other people again, with his appearance. But she was happier talking to him anyway, so would that really be a sacrifice? Where would they live? She had never gone beyond the palace and Shizuku's place in the past ten years.

Her eyes widened once more; if she did marry him, they would probably have to go somewhere _new._ Places she only dreamed about, being trapped like a caged bird. Ryuichi or Baron…like that was really a choice, and the cat-man was the only one to have asked for her opinion. In fact, this was exactly the type of opportunity she had been hoping for, since brides were usually required to keep no secrets from their husbands. And her mark…Baron couldn't know what it meant, being a foreigner. The only reason no one here knew about it was because she insisted on dressing herself without attendants. She reached up to caress his cheek underneath the hood.

"I know you're keeping some things from me."

He stiffened slightly.

"But I won't ask what they are if you don't ask for my secrets. I respect you, but I don't quite love you. But…I think I can learn to with time; I accept your proposal."

A burst of excited energy exploded out of her fiancé. He wrapped her in a warm embrace, nearly covering her in his cloak.

'_Especially if he keeps hugging like this. I can definitely learn to love him.'_ She hadn't felt so safe in years; all would be well. She wrapped her raised arm around his neck inside the hood and the other around his middle to the back.

"Hey!" Ryuichi shouted, horrified that the grim-reaper impersonator was being so familiar with _his_ Haru. Sure, he lost the competition, but a little pressure on the emperor would ensure him his bride when all was said and done. "How dare you treat the Nightingale like a common barmaid?!"

Baron loosened his hold on Haru enough to address the enraged samurai.

"I beg your pardon, but it is completely acceptable to embrace the woman that just agreed to marry me."

A collective gasp came from around them as the people came out from their hiding places. Haru giggled softly.

"I hope you have a good escape plan." she murmured, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Of course I have an escape plan; I wouldn't have come if I didn't." He wrapped one arm more securely around her as he pulled something from his pocket.

"I forbid it!" shrieked the emperor as he arrived on his litter. "Haven't I been good to you, Haru? Haven't I been like a father all these years?"

"Real fathers don't check out their daughters," she grumbled, only Baron able to hear her. His face contorted in disgust, and he threw down the object he was holding. The couple disappeared in the dense smoke, Ryuichi jumping down from the balcony to kill the intruder. If he had known the stranger was planning to steal his bride… He ran into the fog, several soldiers joining him in the search.

Little did they realize that the couple was already out of the smoke bomb's path, which was powerful enough to engulf the garden and the surrounding balconies. Baron led his fiancé to the outside wall, where he had a black horse tied up and ready for transport. He gently picked her up by the waist and settled her in the saddle before climbing on behind her.

The next hour was the most amazing Haru had ever known, the horse running so fast that she thought they were flying. Her carefully pinned hair fell to her shoulders from the speed, the rose miraculously staying put.

Baron gazed at his bride fondly as she snuggled deeper into the huge folds of his robe for warmth, her flute still hanging from her wrist. It was very kind of the emperor to outfit her for the wedding the cat-man had planned. Even until entering the garden, he still wasn't sure if she would go for him instead of a samurai if she knew what he resembled, but was glad that the week's worth of work would not be wasted. His heart was already swelling with love for this incredible woman who not only accepted him as he was, but even warned him of her own shortcomings, in case he wanted out of his offer.

Yeah, like he would really let a girl like that off so easily.

Their destination finally came, being a seaport. Haru had been half-lulled to sleep until the horse thundered up the plank of the _Ocean's Breeze_. She deeply inhaled the sea air as Baron slowed his mount, sailors coming forward to assist with the horse.

"The air smells different; where are we?"

Her fiancé leapt off the horse to turn and assist her, one of the sailors answering her.

"Why, you're on the edge of the main island, Miss! That's the ocean you smell."

She was so surprised that she stumbled out of the saddle, Baron just catching her in his arms. The blind girl laughed nervously, clutching the front of his robe.

"Sorry about that."

He just smiled at her and squeezed again, being in a great position to do it. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder again, blushing a bit.

"Well! She's every bit as fetching as you said, Milord."

They both turned their heads to another man, this one with an authoritative tone to his voice, like he was used to being obeyed. The robed man addressed him, reluctantly setting his blushing bride down.

"I'm not one to exaggerate, Captain Hones. How soon can we leave?"

"I was just fighting off arguments to leave without you so we wouldn't miss the tide. Set the sails!"

The relieved crew did as ordered, Baron leading Haru to the side of the ship to keep out of the way. She was hypnotized by the roar of the waves and calls of the seabirds. In her heat vision, the sea sparkled icily as the wind teased the water up and down. She laughed as the sea spray touched her face.

"This is amazing, Baron!"

Not daring to remove his cloak in sight of port, he wrapped his arms around her again, content in her presence. Holding her flute bag in one hand, she reached up with the other to cover his arms with hers, certain that she had made the right choice.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All was still chaos at the palace. The smoke bomb faded after about an hour, although the soldiers tried to give chase sooner to the intruder, a single stable boy seeing the direction of their flight. Unfortunately, it appeared that the horses' food supply had been tampered with, the steeds unable to walk two strides in the same direction. There wasn't a single piece of riding gear usable without several hours of repair. The emperor was nearly frothing at the mouth with fury.

"Then go on foot! Don't let him off the island!"

Usho tried to talk sense into him.

"But at the speed they fled, they've probably reached the coastline by now! And once they hit the ocean, they can literally go in any direction with little difficulty-" he was silenced by the murderous look in the samurai's eyes. Ryuichi still couldn't believe that his Haru had chosen to marry an unknown man that refused to show his face in public, but would let her feel it underneath the hood. Hold on…

"Majesty, wasn't there an incident with the Nightingale last week involving a cat creature?"

The emperor looked at him, confused.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

The samurai nearly cut off his ruler's head in irritation.

"Everything! Isn't it suspicious that a complete stranger and freak could approach the Nightingale without her raising an alarm, and only a week later, a cloaked man whisks her away in a puff of smoke?"

The emperor's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You think the thief is the cat creature?"

"Of course he is! Why else would he be cloaked from head to foot? And no human could leap into the air as he did at the match. I think he bewitched your songbird to accept his proposal, since he was interrupted too soon to take her away quietly the first time."

The ruler scratched at his beard.

"Yes, that makes sense. Haru never would have left without my permission. Track down the monster; kill him and marry the Nightingale before you return to my palace."

The samurai bowed low, his temper growing in intensity.

"I will find and kill the thief, even if it takes me until Yoshioka's heir is found."

His ruler smiled thinly.

"Wouldn't it be easier to say forever?"


	7. A Long Awaited Union

Firebird's Song Chapter Seven: A Long-Awaited Union

"How about a song, lass? Your man said you're the best flutist ever heard." one of the crew asked Haru as he tied a sail down. She turned to Baron.

"Are we still in sight of land?"

He looked for her.

"No, and the palace shouldn't be sending anyone after us for another few hours."

"What makes you so certain?"

He smiled wickedly, making her blush again.

"Let's just say I paid an unorthodox visit to the stables. Trust me; they won't be able to follow us for a while."

She giggled, thinking up several ways he could have delayed the emperor's men. She slipped her flute out of its bag, Baron taking the fabric encasement for her. Smiling gratefully at him, she raised the instrument to her lips. Her joy of living something new poured into the flute, the previous shackles of near-enslavement falling from her heart. The sailors performed their work in time with the music, the song working its magic on them. Even the captain looked more relaxed than the crew had seen him in years.

Baron had released Haru so that she could play, but he didn't stray from her side. He closed his eyes, soaking in the beautiful sound. He had been well aware of all the complications of marrying her long before she tried to warn him, but he didn't care about them beyond dealing with the problems, determined to make his relationship with her work. He pulled off the cloak and large black over gloves, unintentionally stopping the song as he put on his top hat.

"Baron," Haru said worriedly, wondering how the sailors would take him. One of the crew soothed her, put out that she had stopped playing.

"Don't worry Miss; as long as his gold's real, we don't care about his looks."

The others nodded their agreement, some turning away to hide their knowing snickers. It wasn't the only secret he was paying them well to keep, everyone on board being Alonian except for Haru. The captain drew her attention away from the strange sailors before she got suspicious.

"Why don't we get the show going, Milord?"

Baron nodded and placed Haru's hand over his arm, her other one holding onto her flute. She was a little startled that he was planning to marry her that minute, but didn't object. He was still a better prospect than Ryuichi, even if he wouldn't tell her his real name. She turned to her fiancé.

"Can he marry us?"

He smiled at his bride.

"Of course. All sea captains can perform legally binding marriages on the open water."

She grinned at her groom.

"How convenient."

The captain coughed politely, refocusing their attention to him. The crew centered around the couple, intent on watching history in the making.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union between this young couple. Milord Baron, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Miss Haru, do you take this man to be your husband?"

She nodded.

"I do."

"Then since anyone that would want to object isn't present, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Haru blinked, not being familiar with this part, being a Kalmian. Her culture just tied the couple's hands together, symbolizing a bond that couldn't be broken. Blushing again, she nervously turned toward Baron, and placed her hands on his firm shoulders, careful to keep her flute out of the way. He leaned down to meet her lips, his arms wrapping around her. As they kissed, the sun sank into the sea, lighting it on fire.

It would have been more of a touching moment if the bride didn't start giggling helplessly into her new husband's mouth. He pulled back to look at her curiously.

"Haru, are you all right?"

She nodded, still trying to stifle her laughter. Wasn't he kissing her good enough or something? No, she was smiling at him…

"I'm sorry, but your whiskers were tickling me!"

The crew does an anime fall, and a stunned Baron sighs.

"Out of all the problems I thought we'd have, I didn't think about that one." How were they supposed to get in a romantic mood if she started laughing every time he tried to kiss her? His worries were silenced when she firmly wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed; a content smile on her lips. Her flute was still in one hand.

"Don't worry; I like a guy that can make me laugh."

He blinked twice. Well, in that case… He leaned her head back with one hand and tried again. This time, his wife's giggling was controlled; the first time apparently being more surprise than actual tickling. The crew sighed with relief, and went about their chores in the fading light. From behind a barrel, slitted eyes continued to watch the couple.

"Humph, I better approach her in the morning. She'll probably be a little preoccupied until then anyway."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nearly midnight by the time Ryuichi came into the closest seaport to the imperial palace. He questioned everyone he could, and then got smart and went to the trade office. He burst in on the sleepy man, who nearly fell off his chair from the loud noise.

"Clerk! I need to know where _Ocean's Breeze_ is headed immediately!"

The man looked at him curiously, and began to sift through the paperwork.

"Did you need to speak with Captain Hones?"

"If I must, but I'm more interested in two of his passengers."

The old man blinked again.

"That's strange; usually Hones refuses to accept them. Says it doesn't work with his cargo."

"Well, a young boy told me that the two I seek are on that boat, and it's the best lead I've got."

The clerk blinked his eyes again, and rifled through a few more papers.

"Ah, yes. They're heading back to Alon. Said they got an urgent message to deliver."

"When does the next ship to Alon leave?"

"Oh, not for another week."

Ryuichi shook his head angrily and slammed down a fist onto the desk.

"You don't understand; if I don't find the man that stole my bride, I cannot regain my honor!"

The clerk looked up.

"Well, if he was planning to marry her, than you're probably already too late."

The samurai looked up, the horror evident in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

About eight seconds later, a deafening shriek awoke everyone in the seafront. When investigating the source of the scream, the officials found the old clerk dead by a katana, and a small fishing boat was reported missing soon after.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron signed his freshly composed letter with his old name, not daring to take more chances than he had to. As he waited for the wax to melt for the seal, he watched the morning sunbeams climb over his wife, still asleep in bed and smiling contentedly. His gaze softened again, love continuing to grow for his Haru. At last, the wax was hot enough; he poured it onto the flap of the envelope, and removed a signet ring from his neck. He pressed the crest firmly into the wax, the signal he had arranged with his mother when he first left home. Baron slipped out of the room Captain Hones had set aside for him and his bride, and made his way to the captain's cabin. He found it difficult to ignore the smug grins the sailors kept giving him, especially with a smile on his own lips. Hones looked up from his paperwork as the cat man knocked and entered. He greeted him in Alonian, everyone speaking Kalmian the day before for Haru's sake.

"Ah, Milord! Good morning."

Baron smiled and slipped him the thick envelope.

"Good morning Hones. Think you can get this directly to my mother?"

The captain picked up the letter and locked it inside his special drawer.

"Consider it done. Are you sure you don't want to skip the side trip? The people miss you terribly, even with the, uh, elder Baroness's guidance."

The orange cat smiled at the near miss, knowing how close the captain came to losing his promised bonus.

"Very certain, I'm still looking for a cure."

The captain's eyes softened, nearly to the point of tears.

"Your people will love her, you know. Just for her flute and sense of humor. So will your mother."

Baron nodded sadly.

"The way things stand now, I may be able to return home in a year or two, but it would be cruel to tear Haru away from everything she's known so abruptly. There will be time for reunions later."

The captain smiled again.

"Just for the look on your face when you hold her close, I'm tempted to thank that rogue."

Baron glared a little.

"Not too tempted, I hope?"

The captain quickly assured him, scared of speaking his mind too freely to the cat-man.

"Of course not. We should be arriving at your drop-off point within an hour."

"Thank you."

He slipped out of the cabin. He only made it halfway to his room when a gruff voice spoke to him.

"Is your wife awake yet? I have a message for her."


	8. An Heir Lost

Firebird's Song Chapter Eight: An Heir Lost

"_Pay attention, girl."_

"_But Papa-"_

"_No buts. You need to know this just in case I die before my time."_

Warm lips pressed over Haru's, cutting off the unpleasant dream. Now familiar with the feel of those lips, she slowly regained consciousness in order to kiss back. Eventually, her husband pulled away. She giggled again.

"You know? I think I could get used to waking up like that."

Baron chuckled, a sound that she liked more by the hour.

"I'll be sure to remember that for future use. Yuki sent a messenger after you."

She shot straight up.

"She did? How?"

"Cat portal, he's waiting outside." She threw off the covers and tried to find her bridal kimono. Baron took one of her hands and placed it over a paper bundle. "I picked this up for you before the match."

Stunned, she smiled at him.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" She sat on the bed and began untying the knot, her fingers surprisingly nimble.

"I certainly hope so. That samurai's probably hunting for my head right now." His gaze shifted to her left shoulder. "Haru, what's that?"

She looked up in him in confusion until he traced a dark star-shaped discoloration on the smooth skin. She paled, and touched it with her right hand, very softly.

"It's just a birthmark, nothing to worry about. I had forgotten I even had it."

He had taken the package from her, and finished the task of unwrapping it. He could tell the mark meant more to her, but knew better than to ask for an explanation. There would be time for that after the spell was broken, and he had come clean as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The large cat was grumbling to himself when the blind girl finally appeared through the doorway, leaning on her husband's arm and wearing a new sky-blue kimono. Baron had thought privately that she would look good in that color at their first meeting, and couldn't resist buying it. She kneeled to be at eye-level with the giant white cat.

"It sure took you long enough. Yuki wanted you to know that she finally married Lune."

Haru brightened.

"Good for her. I was really worried."

The cat glared at her, like he wanted to continue.

"She was a bit surprised that your love life picked up, and wants to know if you and your husband would mind if she and Lune came by to visit after you settle down, since you obviously can't go to the Cat Kingdom."

Baron leaned down next to his wife and hugged her with one arm. She caught the message.

"It looks like my husband doesn't have a problem with it, and I don't either. Please give Yuki my love."

He nodded, and waddled into a blue portal that appeared on the wall next to their room.

"My name's Muta, by the way!" was the last thing they heard him say before the portal closed. Haru slowly turned to Baron.

"That _was_ a cat, right?"

He laughed, understanding her skepticism.

"A larger variety than one usually sees, but undeniably a feline."

She rose to her feet, Baron doing the same.

"I guess it makes sense that you can understand cats too."

His playful grin washed over her.

"Remember, I was still pretending to be normal, and we've been a little busy to discuss that kind of thing. I gained the ability when I was cursed, but how did you get it?"

One of the crew approached them with matching mugs of a thick soup for their breakfast. Baron took them with a grateful nod while passing one to Haru.

"I inherited it from my mother." She sipped at the stuff, pulling a face that made her husband laugh, since she was used to different food. The captain came out of his cabin and approached the two.

"Milady, before we reach shore, I was hoping you could help me with something."

Haru tilted her head to one side, giving him permission to speak.

"Every time we've traded in the Kalmian islands for the past couple years; I hear a strange saying that comes in two parts. All the natives know both parts, and the saying's only used in absolute terms."

Her eyebrows shot up.

"You're talking about Yoshioka's heir, aren't you?"

Baron's ears flicked upwards, since he had also heard the strange saying many times in the Kalmian and Hirush empires.

"Yes. Whenever I try to get the meaning behind the saying, the people stare at me like I'm a moron, and I never hear the reason. Would you tell me about Yoshioka's heir?"

Several of the crew halted their duties, also curious about the saying. She sighed.

"Do you want the short version or the long one?"

"The longer one would be fine."

Baron led his wife to a chair and settled her in, the crew gathering around to hear the story.

"It all began several centuries ago. As many of you are probably aware, there are the kingdoms of animals and humans. But what fewer people realize is that there is a completely different layer of kingdoms, dedicated to the elements. The kingdom the story starts with is the Fire Kingdom, which is ruled by dragons and phoenixes. The ranking in this kingdom is based on the color of their fire, ranging from red to blue on the usual scale of heat. Blue was the hottest of the colors, and ensured instant royalty within the kingdom. One day, a blue level phoenix became curious as to the world of humans, and decided to investigate. She was amazed at all the water, never seeing the stuff before, and accidentally got soaked."

Several of the crew started snickering. Haru glared at them.

"Sure, if you or I get wet, we can just climb out of the water unless there's an outside force. Except that each fire elemental was required to weave a fire robe to show and enhance their power, and they aren't exactly waterproof. By the time the phoenix managed to climb onto shore, much of her power had been washed away, and she had gained a human's body by entering their world. There is no telling how long she laid there half-dead until a man spotted her. Touched by her plight, he took her home and nursed her to health the best he could. By the time she healed enough to use her power again; she had fallen in love with the kind man, and decided to stay in the Human Kingdom to become his wife."

Baron smiled and squeezed his, liking where the story was going.

"Her fellow fire elementals were not pleased when they learned of what they took to be a blatant betrayal to all they held dear, since she hadn't even attempted to start weaving a new fire robe before deciding to stay, so they cursed her and her line to start at the beginning of the social ladder again. When her only child, a son, grew into maturity, his power was that of a dark red, and he was unable to make a fire robe. The same goes for all the elemental line, as it slowly climbed up the fire levels. The family name of the kind man was Yoshioka, and all of his line and the phoenix's are a single son to each generation, leading up to Hasho Yoshioka, who was a pure-white level. His joy was not full, since his young son was thin and sickly.

"One day, Hasho Yoshioka and his wife were found murdered in their house, the heir gone without a trace. Hardly anyone had seen the boy often enough to positively identify him, and all the impersonators couldn't create fire. The boy could literally be anywhere and anything, and no one will be able to tell who he is until he reaches maturity and gains his birthright, which he may never do if he's dead as some say."

The captain's eyes threatened to pop out of his face.

"So that's why it's taken to mean forever when they talk about finding Yoshioka's heir. Are you sure it's a true tale?"

Haru nodded. Her husband suddenly remembered the Rejalian king once mentioning a war fought against Kalmia, and the fire demon that headed the army and nearly destroyed the kingdom. How did they get beaten off again?

"I lived in the same village as Hasho Yoshioka in my early childhood, and saw him many times before losing my sight. I saw him do things with fire that could never be done by a mere imitator."

Baron was stunned. She wasn't born blind?

"How did you lose your sight?"

She stiffened, her hands balled up into fists.

"That's one of the things I'm sensitive about. I'll tell you later."

As in when he told his secrets. Baron frowned, the barrier between them more obvious than it had been yesterday.

"What kind of things did he do?" one sailor asked. Haru relaxed a little, smiling at fond memories.

"He liked to do little tricks for village children like me when the emperor wasn't taking him away to fight this or that war." She stood up and walked a little into the open space. Baron watched her warily, ready to pounce if she fell. She pulled a mock-fighting stance. "One of his favorites was a fire ribbon between his hands." She demonstrated, clapping both hands high over her head and slowly pulling them apart in an arch. "Another was to make fireflies actually made out of fire." She twiddled her fingers together and brushed them out, like flicking specks of water. The crew leaned in, captivated.

"My personal favorites were the fire rings, but I can't demonstrate it. I'd need my husband's reflexes to pull it off, and I'm pretty sure he'd object if I tried, being inexperienced."

The crew laughed, watching him blush.

"Where are we going anyway, Alon?"

The ship gave a lurch, all the sailors taking it with ease, but Haru stumbled. Baron managed to catch her before she hit the hard wooden floor. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She may have forgotten the brief stiff moment, but his mind was still operating on the unanswered question.

'_Plague? Accident? What is it that makes her hesitant to say it?'_

"Actually, we're going to the Hirush Empire for a while. I managed to find a man that wanted to sell his cottage in the mountains."

Haru sighed and cuddled as he helped her up.

"That sounds wonderful."


	9. A Life On The Mountains

Firebird's Song Chapter Nine: A Life on the Mountains

Baron woke one night in their earlier days in the mountain cottage, his wife thrashing about violently, silent tears streaming down her face. She kept repeating two anguished words in her sleep.

"Am too…am too."

His eyes widened, and he shook one shoulder to wake her.

"Haru, Haru; wake up, sweetheart."

She suddenly sat up in bed, her eyes wide and unseeing, and gasping for breath. He sat up too so he could hold her. She clung to him and cried like a broken-hearted child. He held her for several minutes, rubbing her back and giving the comfort he could. Eventually, she calmed down, but was still hesitant to say what had happened.

"Baron, I need you to promise me something."

He craned her head back so he could look into her silver eyes, still streaming slightly.

"Anything."

Her liquid eyes became hard and determined.

"If or when we have children, I want you to tell them every day that you love them, no matter what, boys or girls."

He cocked his head at her, concerned.

"Haru, it goes without saying that I would do that, but I'll make the promise if it will help you."

She sighed, relieved. She lay back down and snuggled close as he did the same.

"My father didn't do that, even once. He was always disappointed that I was a girl, and nothing I did was ever good enough for him. The only time he ever gave me a sign he cared was when he made my flute before he died."

Now Baron understood why only half of the instrument had carved birds and flowers. Her father must not have been able to finish the job. The husband had learned by now not to ask about her parents' death, but he was all the more eager to end the curse and the mysteries that still surrounded his beloved wife. He held her close for several more minutes, both slowly falling back asleep. Suddenly Baron was wide awake again.

"Does this mean you're open to the idea of children?"

Her eyes shot open as well. She sighed.

"Until I met you, I didn't really think I'd get this far in the game. But…raising a few kittens doesn't sound so bad." She giggled, wondering if her children with him actually _would_ be kittens. His arms squeezed her closer, and he started nuzzling her ear.

"Then why don't we talk about it?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron adjusted his cloak once more a few months later, making sure that no fur could be seen. He had received word that his special package arrived in the town farther down the mountain, and he intended to make the most of the trip for his Haru. She was waiting by the front door of their small cottage, wearing his favorite blue kimono. One thing he liked about having a blind wife was that it gave him completely free reign in what she wore and how the cottage was decorated, since Haru couldn't and didn't care beyond comfortable and practical.

He did wish occasionally that she could see what he did to her and their cottage, but had grown used to the idea that she never would. She liked to joke about how she was his life-sized doll, since he was having a little too much fun with picking out her wardrobe. At least she always kept her sense of humor. Finally ready, they linked arms and started down the mountain path.

They were happy with their life together in the small cottage. Turns out that Baron was a very good cook, and Haru was an exceptional washer, being extra sensitive to the filth on dirty dishes and clothes, even if the cat-man always removed the knives to wash them himself, scared for his wife's well-being. They performed the daily chores together, only having a small garden to worry about, since neither was fond of livestock. When they wanted meat, Baron would hook up a special net he made into a specific spot in the river nearby, and they would smoke the leftover fish for when Muta or the royal couple visited. Turns out the giant cat was just a big softie.

"Hey, Baron, can we go berry picking after we're done in town? I've got a huge craving for berries, any berries."

He laughed at her eagerness.

"Of course dear, as soon as we finish in town." He loved the way her face lit up, even a small promise like that making her day. She rubbed her cheek against his arm, completely happy.

"I sure love you, sweetheart." She had only started saying it two months before, but it still sent Baron's heart singing. He nuzzled her hair through the hood, breathing in the fresh scent.

"I love you too, dear." He smiled wickedly, knowing the surprise that waited her down below in the village. She turned her head up, a suspicious smile crossing her lips.

"You're planning something."

"I'm always planning something."

"This time, it's evil, but not the bad kind."

He grinned wickedly again, not daring to say more. He loved making her nervous.

"As long as we're talking, do you want another lesson in Alonian?" He had been teaching her his native tongue since first moving into the cottage, and she was showing impressive progress, considering the amount of time. Being cooped up most of her life, she revealed to him one of her deepest desires; to learn about more than playing her flute. He told her what he remembered about his lessons growing up, and she soaked it all in, thankfully not asking why he was so knowledgeable. Come to think of it, she never asked about his past, and accepted what he told her of it without question.

Sometimes she would be on the brink of a question, but would bite her tongue before voicing it, completely respecting the barrier that she and he erected at the proposal. His heart quivered, wondering what she could possibly be hiding to honor his secrets so much. But he would know one day. Thanks to the frequent and random lessons, at least she wouldn't be torn apart when he eventually brought her home. Haru had been so embarrassed when she needed his help to sign her own marriage papers, still unable to read or write due to her blindness. She enjoyed listening to her husband read, though. Who would have guessed she liked the sound of his voice so much? Maybe it was his accent…

They stopped the lesson when approaching the town, not wishing to appear stranger than necessary. The sweet little village had accepted their story that Baron had been horribly disfigured years before, having a blind wife to solidify the claim of needing the cloak to keep the populace from being scarred for life. But the couple's sweet demeanor charmed them, and they had been, more or less, accepted.

"Hey, Baron! Your package arrived yesterday."

He nodded at the baker, able to do that much.

"I know, but thank you."

Haru waved cheerfully at him, and the man did the same before remembering she couldn't see it. She smiled, knowing he meant well. Baron led her to the tavern to keep her out of trouble while he retrieved the package and did a few other errands, since it was usually deserted during the daytime. A group of women had gathered in the farther corner of the building with their mending. Haru had a small bag of her own in one hand.

"Good morning, Baron! Bring her over here!"

The leader of the group excitedly motioned for one of the girls to bring over another chair. Since her husband still wouldn't let Haru touch a needle for obvious reasons, she started trading her music for the other girls to do the necessary sewing, and they adored having something sweet to work by. The cloaked man sat his wife comfortably into the chair. One elderly woman addressed the newcomer.

"Haru, did you remember the flute?"

She playfully put one finger to her chin.

"Actually, I think I left it back home with my arm."

The women laughed appreciatively as Baron pulled the instrument from his cloak and lovingly touched her face once more before leaving. The women divided her bag of mending while Haru started an upbeat melody. The women in the circle were easy to satisfy, when she unconsciously compared them to the emperor. She tried to think of little of him as possible, and of Ryuichi. In a town this secluded, she doubted that the samurai would find them here, especially with the crew of _Ocean's Breeze_ leaving false tracks for them. She hoped to see them again someday, but was content to spend her days in the mountains, where she grew stronger every day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Haru, why don't you take a break? Your throat must be parched by now."

She had only been playing three hours, all of her work neatly done by the kind women that paid for a small herbal tea, knowing it was her favorite. She inhaled the fragrance gratefully, the flute resting on the table next to her. As always, her music drew a few small children into the tavern, and they were allowed to stay as long as they didn't make a fuss. One of the smaller girls bravely walked up to her.

"Haru-chan, you play like an angel!"

She smiled at the tiny girl, setting the tea aside to pull the little one onto her lap.

"Why thank you. What a nice thing to say."

Emboldened by the girl's success, the others tried their luck. The women indulgently smiled as the blind woman slowly disappeared underneath the children piling on top of her.

"Haru-chan, are you really a fairy?" one of the little boys dared to ask. She stared at him, and started laughing. How rumors can fly…

"I've been called quite a number of things, but never that before! If I am, someone forgot to tell me."

The children giggled, loving her jokes.

"Haru-chan, do you remember seeing stuff?"


	10. A Waltz To Remember

Firebird's Song Chapter Ten: A Waltz to Remember

One of the women shot out of her chair, shocked.

"Ryu! Apologize immediately!"

Haru waved one hand to calm the woman down.

"It's okay, Ishi. Yes, I remember seeing. Sometimes if I concentrate, I can almost see my mother pounding dough to make bread, or my father trying to catch a fish with his bare hands." She leaned her head back, her attention far away from the cluster of children hanging on her every word. "I remember my mother had the most beautiful shade of red hair."

Several children gasped.

"But no one has red hair!"

She looked at the child who had spoken and smiled.

"You mean no one around here. Father brought her from a place on the other side of the continent called Rejal. He had been sent there to fight for the Kalmian emperor, and brought her back as his bride."

A few of the older girls sighed romantically, the boys beginning to lose interest.

"My husband says that Rejal is right next to his homeland, Alon."

All the children shuddered.

"He's scary!"

She smiled, understanding their fear.

"I know he can seem so, but trust me; he has a heart of gold."

The children looked at her, still not quite buying it.

"If having sight would interfere with my relationship with him, then I'm glad I don't have it anymore. If there's anything I regret about being blind, it's all the colors I can't see. Baron describes them the best he can, but it's not quite the same."

The children could understand that much and they hugged her consolingly. Haru hugged them back the best she could, loving the feel of their tiny bodies around her.

'_Being a mother wouldn't be so bad at all.'_

A new sound floated in from the outside, diverting the children's attention as well as the women's, and no one ever hearing anything like it before. Haru's eyes widened, recognizing her husband's aura, but not the strange position he was in; both arms raised to the left side of his body, the right arm moving up and down in a curious manner. He slowly walked in, his attention fixed on his wife. The children fled to their mothers, leaving the blind girl to his mercy. If her song was of air, than his was of water, very fluid in its execution. Reading the challenge between the notes, Haru smiled and got to her feet, raising her own weapon to her lips.

The village women and children watched, entranced as the man and woman began to circle each other in the cleared area of the tavern in a compromised waltz, both still playing their instruments. The combined melody was more beautiful than anything they had ever heard before, and the smooth steps were confidant. The watchers couldn't see Baron's face, but Haru's was glowing in a way they rarely saw when her husband wasn't around. The children could begin to understand why she would choose a man that looked like a resident of their nightmares, as his gloved fingers caressed the wooden instrument pressed against one shoulder and ran what looked like a long stick over the strings.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eventually, noting the fading sunlight, Baron stopped and wrapped his wife in a huge hug. She cuddled deep into the folds of his robes.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you had the gift too?"

He chuckled, running his hand through her lengthening locks that she kept down just for him.

"Because I couldn't back it up until my violin arrived, and I wanted to see the look on your face when you figured it out."

She laughed, all forgiven.

"So it's called a violin? It's wonderful."

He squeezed her again, and took the case he had previously asked one of the small boys to hold.

"It's a bit late to go berry-picking now, but I promise we'll do it first thing tomorrow."

She pouted a little, her eyes glittering strangely.

"Very first thing."

The women were a little surprised at her firm tone, since she usually never got passionate about trivial chores. As the couple left the tavern, one woman, still robust in her old age, continued to think about the blind girl's strange behavior.

'_I know that sign.'_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, the old woman trekked up the mountain to the tiny cottage. Although the strange couple had been accepted into the community, they were rarely visited in their own home, since the way was difficult upwards, and no one wished to accidentally see Baron without his cloak after Haru described how her friend back in Kalmia reacted when she saw his face. The few people curious enough to try to see were foiled every time, since the cloaked man took every conceivable measure to ensure no one would see him, even pinning the hood over his head when going into town, just in case he was tripped or something. It was miraculous that he could see through the dark fabric so easily.

The woman adjusted her kimono and the small basket in her arm one last time before knocking on the door. There was a shuffling of feet inside.

"Coming, Ishi!"

How did that girl always know who was around? The door opened, revealing a cheerful Haru in a light gray kimono painted with green butterflies. At least her husband knew what looked good on her. How could he afford to dress her so nice if he didn't have a real job? The young woman stood aside to allow the elder one entrance.

"Your husband?"

Haru laughed.

"Don't worry. He's picking blackberries, and didn't want me to get cut up by the thorns."

Relieved, the woman entered the neat little home. This was the first time she had seen the place while owned by the couple, and was amazed at how Baron had transformed the forlorn place into a beautiful home. No wonder people thought the couple were fairies or something. Haru headed to the kitchen in the back.

"Would you like some tea? Baron made a fresh batch before leaving this morning."

"That would be lovely." She settled comfortably into the strange couch, guessing the make to be Alonian. Haru shortly returned with two tea cups and passed one to her. Taking the cup with one hand, the woman rifled around in her basket.

"I heard you were really disappointed about not getting berries yesterday, so I thought I'd bring you some of my raspberry preserves to tide you over."

Haru's smile could have lit the whole village at new moon. She rubbed one cheek against the small glass jar.

"Thank you so much. I have no idea why, but I just can't stop thinking about berries lately."

The older woman laughed, and moved in for the kill.

"I have an idea, child, but I'd like to ask you a few personal questions before I give my verdict."

Being the village healer, the woman gained Haru's complete attention. A couple minutes later, Haru sat back in her side of the sofa, her eyes widening.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get Baron's hopes up."

"I'm certain. It will probably happen somewhere in the spring or summertime." She looked out the window Haru had opened, watching the trees beginning to turn shades of red and brown as she finished the tea in her cup. The young woman smiled; a happy blush present.

"Well, it's not like it's a _complete_ impossibility." She giggled again as the older woman stood up and straightened her basket.

"I want you to be sure to visit me once a month, is that understood?"

Haru nodded as she led the woman to the door.

"Again, thank you so much for everything. Baron will be ecstatic!"

Ishi laughed at the girl's happiness, and patted her head fondly before going back down the path, done with her good deed for the day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru made sure that all the windows were closed and covered before her husband came back around noon, scratched up and tired, but with a full basket of blackberries. He set it on the table before pulling off the heavy cloak.

"Too bad mending day was yesterday; I'll just have to wait until the next one to get those rips fixed."

The sleeves were nearly torn to shreds, and Haru was glad that he had more than one cloak for emergencies like this. She lovingly washed his hands in cool water and bound his wounds before letting him put on another pair of gloves. She kissed his face lingeringly before speaking.

"You're too good to me, you know that?"

Since she was leaning over him, he snaked one arm out to make her sit on his lap so he could hold her again. He nuzzled her ear as she giggled.

"There's no such thing as too good to you, love."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed, content to be in his arms. Playfully, she started scratching one of his ears, making him purr deeply. Haru giggled again, loving the sound. She laid her head on his shoulder, her lips nearly kissing his neck. Softly, she began humming a pleasant song, making Baron lean back to enjoy the sound. It kind of reminded him of something his mother used to hum when he was small. He laid there a while longer until his eyes shot open.

"Haru, why are you humming lullabies?"

She smiled wickedly, and kept humming while nuzzling his shoulder. Baron's concern changed to awe and wonder.

"Dear, are you…?"

She opened one eye to look up at him.

"Tell me, sweetheart; how do you feel about becoming a father sometime after winter?"


	11. A Danger Returns

Firebird's Song Chapter Eleven: A Danger Returns

He stared at her, hardly daring to believe it.

"How… how do I…" unable to continue the sentence, he squeezed her again, trying to express his happiness in that manner. "Haru, are you sure?"

"Ishi is, and she has several years of experience in this field. We're going to be parents!" Her tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks as Baron contributed his own, his heart overflowing with joy.

Finally! It had happened! Only nine months or less before he could bear his entire soul to this wonderful woman. There was so much she deserved to know, and so much that he yearned to know about her. Soon they would both be free from the accursed barrier between them, and he would be free from that triple accursed blackmailing cat. The feline lord could hardly wait. Suddenly, his wife's face lost its wonderful radiance.

"Baron, what will we do if our child's like you? The townspeople probably won't be too supportive of us if they know the truth."

He hugged her again, knowing full well it wouldn't happen.

"I'll be with you when the baby's born. If we need to, we'll move again. All will be well, love."

Satisfied, she leaned back into his embrace, perfectly content as she sneaked a handful of the dark berries.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryuichi tiredly stumbled into a tavern half a continent away, and ordered something strong enough to put him out for a week. Needless to say, the passed time hadn't been nearly as pleasant for him as it had for the young couple. Never being good at sea, he had also kidnapped a young sailor to do the dirty work, but the man had jumped ship as soon as the samurai dozed off. He floated for a while before a ship took pity on him and fished him out of the sea. By going from ship to ship, it took him nearly three months to reach Alon, when it usually takes two. He was still feeling sorry for himself when another man joined him at the table, swaggering slightly.

"Mind if I join you, good sir?"

Ryuichi looked up, surprised that the drunkard was fluent in Kalmian. Good thing, since his horrible grasp at Alonian just made people laugh when he tried to inquire about the cat-man.

"Not at all. I didn't expect to find a civilized tongue among these barbarians."

The dark haired man fell into his seat, grinning widely.

"You look like someone who has a pretty big story, with that katana."

The samurai protectively put a hand over the hilt, but sighed.

"Yes. I'm trying to find the thief that took my bride away on our wedding day."

The drunkard laughed, and took a swig from his wineskin.

"I should have known a woman was involved. They always are with the bigger problems. Was she a looker?"

Ryuichi sighed.

"Yes, but what caught me was her music. No one can play a flute like she. I waited ten years for her to finish growing up, and she was still slightly underage when I approached the emperor for her hand."

His companion's eyebrows shot up as the bartender slid over a foaming tankard to the warrior.

"She was a princess?"

The samurai laughed lightly.

"Oh, no. No one knows who her parents are, but the emperor had been taking care of her so she would play for him. I can't count the number of times that she made work cease in his wing of the palace, everyone too entranced to move."

The stranger nodded, though slightly skeptic. The samurai took a long draught from his drink.

"Who stole her?"

Ryuichi pulled a disgusted face, not pleased with what passed for drinking in the west.

"I never saw his face, since he was all covered up with a cloak, but I and the emperor think that it was the cat creature."

The drunkard shot up from his seat, his eyes wide with disbelief. The warrior looked up at him, a slight spark of hope threatening to take flame.

"Do you know him? Or where I can find him?"

The strange man's eyes seemed to light on fire as the disbelief faded.

"A stolen bride. That alone won't save him. If you never saw him, how do you know he was a cat creature?"

"Because the week before our wedding, a girl found a cat monster kissing my bride's hand before jumping over the wall that was supposed to keep her safe."

"Wasn't she scared?"

"Of course. Oh, you mean my flute-girl? No, looks don't bother her much, since she's blind."

The man stared.

"A blind girl… my, that's completely different. Did she know he was a cat?"

"She felt his face and hands after he defeated me in a match, or so the servants told me. And when he announced to the palace that she had accepted his proposal over mine, she didn't say a word to the contrary. She was clearly bewitched, since she would never disobey the emperor's command, or choose a dirty cat over the finest samurai in the Kalmian islands!" He finished his tall mug with one long swig. "The only reason I didn't kill him right then and there was because he cast a spell to make a cloud appear in the area and mask their escape. He even managed to damage everything in the stables, including the horses, so we couldn't give chase for hours."

His drinking companion was pacing the floor, outraged.

"I should have thought about blindness. How long ago did this happen?"

The samurai shrugged.

"Nearly four months ago."

The man sighed loudly, relieved.

"Than there's still time. Have you been able to learn anything about the cat-man?"

"Not a thing. My understanding of Alonian is severely impaired."

The drunkard grinned broadly.

"You know what, friend? I like you, and I want you to be reunited with your girl. More to the point, I want the cat-creature dead, so I will help you. The cat demon is allied with the Alonian king. He wished for a wife to help make a new race, but since none of the girls here would have him, he had to go traveling for one. I wasn't worried at the time, but learning that he caused a national incident, well." He sat back down to look the samurai in the eye. "She's probably carrying the firstborn as we speak, but when I find them, I can kill the child and disenchant her for you. She will doubtlessly be happy to be with you again, but that will not be enough."

The samurai hadn't noticed that his beverage had changed color slightly when he was drinking it. His eyes had already glossed over, and he was staring dumbly at the man in front of him.

"No, it won't," he agreed, the tone lost of emotion. The strange man leaned closer to the samurai, his eyes sparking with purple lightning.

"You will return to your emperor, and tell him of the Alonian king's disregard of national boundaries. Do everything in your power to destroy Alon for your humiliation." He dropped a few gold coins on the table. "This is for your passage. Make haste, and you will get your bride back."

The samurai nodded dumbly, swept the coins into his kimono, and left the tavern. The dark man watched him leave, a storm brewing in his eyes. He shook his head, still disbelieving.

"Only three years?" He hadn't expected the king to find a girl until he was gray, if even then. Unmar paid for his drink and the foolish samurai's. He left the tavern as well, coming to a large fountain. He looked up at the gargoyle topping it.

"Nap's over Toto, time to get to work."

The stone crow slowly extended his wings, and turned into flesh. A silver link, similar to a slave ring, glistened in the pale moonlight from one of his scrawny ankles. He hopped off the high fountain and landed next to his master, miraculously growing in size. The magician expertly hopped onto his back, and grabbed a fistful of feathers as the giant bird took off.

"Where do you wish to go?" The crow's voice was almost mechanical in the inquiry.

"Eastward. My old friend doesn't leave trails obvious enough for clueless samurais to follow."

Now, to start thinking about the full treatment of this blind bride…


	12. A Secret Revealed

Firebird's Song Chapter Twelve: A Secret Revealed

The tavern doors swung open again a few months later, a now-familiar cloaked man carrying a white robed woman. The day was still new, a good many of the women still not present with their sewing. Baron took great care settling his wife into one of the more comfortable chairs, her belly now obviously swollen. One of the early birds laughed at the extensive care, overwhelming even the usual treatment of his wife.

"I just love seeing men come down with I'm-going-to-be-a-father syndrome for the first time."

Another woman spoke up, struggling to contain her mirth.

"Symptoms include, but are not limited to, disgustingly cheerful dispositions, inability to accept expectant wife to do ordinary chores, waiting on said wife hand and foot-"

Haru picked up the line.

"And an increased tolerance for teasing by neighbors."

Baron laughed and kissed her cheek through the hood.

"If you think of something you want or need me to do or pick up, don't hesitate to send someone to tell me."

She laughed, rubbing his gloved hand against her cheek.

"Honey, I swear everything will be fine. The girls will tell you if anything happens."

He kissed her cheek once more, and walked back into the white world, blanketed with pure snow that was starting to melt slowly. Haru rubbed her belly with one hand, her flute in the other. Her husband wasn't the only one excited by the prospect of a baby. She started a crooning song, verging on the edge of a lullaby. The women gave dreamy smiles as more entered the tavern with their mending in hand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The morning slowly faded into afternoon, the work long done, but the women continued to linger for much-needed conversation.

"So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" a woman named Jella asked. Haru laughed.

"We'll be satisfied with either."

"Won't it be difficult to care for it, with your, uh…" Pei tried to think of a delicate way to put it.

"It's okay to say blindness, I won't take offense. Baron says that he's got everything completely under control for the baby's arrival, and I trust him."

Another woman laughed.

"I hope the baby looks like your husband, so we can finally know what he used to look like."

Haru stiffened, but kept rubbing her belly softly.

"I guess we won't know until it happens."

One of the women pulled out a second bag.

"When I heard you were expecting, I couldn't resist making this for you." She placed the bag on Haru's slowly disappearing lap. A little stunned, Haru opened the bag and pulled out a soft fluffy blanket. All the women oohed and ahhed appreciatively as the blind woman laid the blanket over her stomach to feel the weaving design. Her face brightened as she brushed a corner of the blanket across her cheek, loving the soft fabric.

"Thank you, Yui. It's wonderful."

The lady in question blushed happily at the praise, pleased that the gift was appreciated. Haru started folding the blanket to place it back in the bag.

"Baron will love-" suddenly she cut off, and her face rose to the ceiling; a look of dawning horror on her pretty face.

"Haru?"

The blind girl slowly raised both hands to her head, allowing the blanket to fall to the ground. She started shaking uncontrollably, and doubled over the best she could over her swollen belly. Tears began to stream down her face. She started whispering harshly to herself.

"No, not now."

Ishi stood up, ready to take charge.

"Jella, get Baron!"

The woman jumped out of her seat like a startled fawn, but swept her cloak around her body as she ran through the main doors. Ishi did her best to move Haru closer to the fireplace as one girl added more wood, the sick girl breaking out in a sweat. Still tearing, the blind woman extended her hands to the fire, desperate for any distraction.

A few minutes pass, with Ishi rubbing her back and the other girls rotating cold wet towels on her neck and face. Baron burst through the door, Jella behind him by several yards. His cloak billowed like sails on a ship as he crossed the room in long strides to hold his wife. In his arms, Haru's recovery quickened, and she stopped shaking. She kept a firm grip on the front of his cloak as her breathing became regular again. He stroked her hair softly.

"Haru, what was that?"

She shook her head confusingly into his chest.

"I think the fish from breakfast disagreed with me."

Ishi tilted her head to one side.

"I've seen it happen to expectant mothers before, but not quite like this. Baron, she'll need to rest for a while."

He nodded and wrapped his wife in the white cloak he had brought her in. One of the woman passed Haru the full bag of mending and baby blanket wrapped around her flute. The cloaked man gently lifted her up in his arms and started for the front doors. She attempted to look over her husband's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for scaring everyone."

The women nodded at her, and watched the black and white figures disappear into the blinding sunlight of the outdoors.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Most of the way back to the cottage, the couple was silent for once. Baron was scared to death over the strange incident, and Haru was torn up by guilt.

By the time their home came in sight, she had gained the needed courage.

"Sweetheart, there's something I need to tell you."

He looked down at her.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't tell yours until I told mine."

"This is different. I should have told you this when you proposed." She opened the door for them, and Baron settled her on the couch comfortably before turning to shut the door.

"There's a lot we should have told each other by now, but I think we should wait a little longer before the big confessions."

Haru spoke before she lost her nerve.

"I was under aged when we got married."

Baron hands froze on the lock.

"How under aged?"

"By about eight months. I'm supposed to come of age in early spring."

He pulled off the cloak and sat by her to hold her hands.

"But you were about to get married anyway."

She sighed.

"I guess Ryuichi got tired of waiting, because the emperor blew off my protests by saying that I would be old enough by the time my first child is born." She laid her hands and his on her stomach to feel the kicking. "I was scared that you would take back your offer if you knew, and I'm sorry for deceiving you." Tears were streaming down her face, and she was looking down. Baron wrapped one arm around her and tilted her chin back so he could look into her eyes.

"If you had told me this back then, I wouldn't have renounced my offer. I would have waited the necessary amount of time before marrying you, but it wouldn't have changed my mind."

She leaned into him relieved.

"You would have needed to carry me off anyway, and it's not like I had someone you could formally visit to ask for my hand."

He wrapped both arms around her, thinking about the emperor's protests. What kind of father did he pass himself off as, if he would let someone with a sword intimidate him enough to marry off an under aged girl, let alone to someone with graying hair? He knew that such marriages happened, but at least the fathers would let the girls finish growing first. What kind of complications would this mean? Haru rubbed her cheek against his shoulder again.

"I'm gaining a lot of strength from this good life on the mountain, so the baby will probably be fine."

"I'm not just worried about the baby." He stroked her hair again, loving the silky feel between his ungloved fingers. "If anything were to happen to you…I don't want to raise our child alone."

She wiggled one arm free to wrap it around his neck and kiss him sweetly.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that, love. Frankly, I'm not worried about anything right now." She shifted her hand to his ear and started scratching again. He closed his eyes in pleasure and started purring. Knowing that Yuki was about her only real friend growing up helped explain why she took his unique form so well. Just about any other girl would be repulsed by his hairy body, but his Haru didn't seem bothered by it at all.

His eyes shot open. What if she _preferred_ this form?

"Haru, can I ask you something?"

She was nearly asleep on his lap.

"Hmm?"

He took a deep breath.

"What if I found a way to be human again? Would you mind?"

Her eyes shot open.

"Why, did you?"

"Maybe, but I want your opinion."

She sighed and squeezed him.

"Sweetheart, I love _you_; it doesn't matter to me if you have a tail or not. If you want to be a human again, I say go for it. But if you do, can you wait until after winter leaves completely? It's rather handy to have a husband with a built-in blanket." She giggled and settled in his arms again, warm and happy. He stared at her, and then smiled. Trust Haru to find the bright side of things. He squeezed her gently, mindful of the baby.

After being cursed, he had left so quickly that hardly anyone had a chance to say a word, although they didn't need to. The horrified looks when the deed happened were enough to persuade him he should try to find the cure.

But after spending years in this form, he had grown accustomed to its strange ways, including his hopeless addiction to catnip. Haru never minded its constant presence in his tea blend. His mind wandered back over the years he had spent searching for someone like her. His feline abilities have proven useful a thousand times over, but never more so than when he fought the samurai for his bride. Would he still be able to defeat the warrior as a human if they ever crossed paths again? Would he even be recognized?


	13. A Monster Revealed

Firebird's Song Chapter Thirteen: A Monster Revealed

_The royal court had gathered once more in great expectation. The emperor was bored out of his mind, as was Ryuichi, who was standing to the right of him. His presence at court was unusual, since the samurai usually preferred to perfect his techniques rather than bother with functions like this. But being a confirmed bachelor, he was willing to take his entertainment where he could find it. The emperor drummed his knuckles impatiently. Finally, a captain burst through the large doors and bowed low before his ruler. _

"_I have secured the child as ordered." _

_The emperor grinned broadly._

"_Wonderful. Send the girl in." _

_The captain balked._

"_My liege, the child is not presentable-" He was cut off as the samurai stepped forward and thoughtfully placed one hand on his sheathed katana. He was tired of waiting as well._

"_The emperor gave you an order." His voice was as cold as stone. The captain shrank back a little, but gave the signal for the squad behind him to approach and part before their ruler. _

_They did so to reveal a little girl, maybe six to seven years of age. Her wide unseeing silver eyes were full of fear, and she clutched a half-carved wooden flute for comfort. A white kitten was lying across her shoulders, and her blue eyes took in everything around them._

"_Come closer, child." The emperor's voice had turned soft and coaxing. The kitten put one paw to the girl's cheek and meowed. The girl moved forward and stopped firmly when the kitten meowed again. Mindful of her manners, the tiny girl bowed low before her ruler, the kitten clinging to the neck of the kimono just in case she fell off. _

"_What is your name, my dear?" _

_The girl took a second to gather her courage._

"_Haru, imperial majesty." _

_He tilted his head to one side._

"_And your family name?" _

_The girl shook even harder._

"_I'm just Haru, imperial majesty." _

_His eyes saddened, understanding what she meant._

"_I see. I was told that you did something very special last week, but I want to hear you say what happened." _

_The girl blinked, and looked down inexplicably._

"_Well, I was taking a break from playing my flute for the Raven's Claw Inn when a very angry man came in and started yelling something I couldn't understand. He started breaking a lot of people and furniture, and I was really scared. Lady Hashiki likes to say that my music's very calming, so I played a song just for the angry man. He must have liked it, because he calmed down and promised to replace what he damaged. He was still rebuilding furniture when the soldiers came for me." _

_The emperor looked at her, and then leaned back on his throne._

"_That is fairly close to what I heard. Would you play a song for me, Haru?" _

_The little girl solemnly bowed, expecting this, and raised the crude flute to her lips. What happened next stunned the entire court, including the tall cold samurai. A beautiful melody poured from the girl, sweet enough to make some of the listeners cry. Haru slowly moved her feet around with the beat as the kitten did the same with her head. Time became a foreign concept, and the only thing that seemed to matter was the slightly dirty girl twirling around in front of the emperor. _

_She finished her song with a sad trill, and bowed low before her stunned ruler. Ryuichi had never seen anything like the transformation brought on by the music. Haru had forgotten about her fear by playing, and her face glowed with a sad triumph, like she knew that she would never go back to the inn. The emperor managed to find his breath._

"_Where on earth did you learn to play like that?" _

_The little girl looked down, embarrassed._

"_I didn't learn. I just picked up a flute one day, and music started pouring out." _

_The Kalmian ruler turned one eye to the sulking musicians in the corner._

"_How is it that all of you can practice the same songs over and over for most of your lives and a little girl can play one-of-a-kind pieces with more passion and skill than anything you've ever shown?" _

_They slunk into the corner, and sent hateful stares at the child that disgraced them. She edged away slightly, like she could feel their scorn. The emperor called for some servants to take the girl and get her cleaned up. _

"_One more thing." The servants turned back to look at him, as did the girl. _

"_It's not right that my new favorite songbird should have only half a name, so you're now Haru Nightingale." _

_Her eyes widened, like that was the last thing she expected. That was the last thing the samurai saw of her that day, but he made the commitment then and there that her new name would not serve her past maturity._

'_If she were cleaned up, I bet she wouldn't be half-bad looking. Maybe even pretty.'_

Ryuichi woke with a start, and realized that he was still on a boat, heading back to Kalmia. Tearing eyes continued to see the girl Haru as she slowly grew into a beautiful young woman, forever playing her little flute. His friend was right; the samurai would not have difficulty convincing the emperor to invade Alon, for the humiliation laden on both of them. And since the king had gone traveling, he doubted that the queen mother would be able to muster the force needed to resist the attack.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

A few more months later, Haru and Baron were providing music for the yearly midsummer dance, watching the couples and children have fun in the town square. Baron would have danced with his wife again, but the baby was due any day, and he wasn't about to risk anything with either of his loves. Their sweet melody served as their dance, and they were content with it. The villagers took the constant breaks Baron ordered for Haru with good humor, knowing better than to try to reason with him. He was just handing a glass of punch to her when she suddenly froze, her eyes wide with horror. Baron groaned.

"Not again."

Haru shook her head fiercely.

"No, not that. I want to go home _now_."

He looked at her puzzled as she struggled to rise on her own.

"Remember what I told you about my creep alarm? Someone's coming that makes Ryuichi seem like a softie."

He jerked violently, and helped her up, guessing who could be bad enough for her to say that. His words were loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If Haru says that someone terrible is coming, then it's true. The best thing to do would be to return to your homes and lock the doors. Don't light any fires or draw attention to yourselves."

A raspy voice from above cut off any that tried to do so.

"What, and miss the show?"

Everyone looked up to see a dark-haired man riding an impossibly large crow. Baron stepped protectively in front of his shaking wife, determined to protect her. The middle of the square cleared enough for the bird to land, the villagers horrified. Finally, one had courage to say something.

"It's Unmar! Only he rides a giant crow!"

The mothers tried to cover their children while leaving the square. The magician laughed and snapped his fingers, making an invisible wall similar to glass so no one could escape. The black bird shrunk to normal size and flew to the tavern's roof to sadly watch the proceedings.

"There's no need for anyone to get upset. I just want to meet my old friend's wife."

Haru's hands stiffened on Baron's shoulders, as did he.

"We are not exactly friends, considering what happened last time we met."

Haru had never heard her husband speak in such a cold crisp manner. Unmar laughed.

"Just because I didn't behave myself last time I came to a party doesn't mean you should never invite me."

"Actually, it does. Since you've done enough damage for several more years, I would appreciate it greatly if you would leave."

Unmar shook his head slyly.

"Without even giving my regards to the Mrs.?" He sharply slashed the air with his hand, and an unseen wind knocked Baron far from Haru. She gasped, and tried to run for where he had fallen. Unmar stepped between her and her goal, making her stop sharply. He looked at her face thoughtfully. "You must be an even better flutist than the samurai said, if it can so easily take precedence over your beauty."

She glared and tried to side step around him.

"Flattery doesn't excuse hurting my husband."

He grabbed her by the hand, and Baron rose to his feet sharply to come to her aid. Unmar snapped his fingers again, and a second invisible force pinned him to the wall of the tavern, his arms spread out and unable to move. He struggled against the bonds angrily. Haru tried to go to him, but the magician was still holding her fast.

"Why so desperate to be with him? You know he's a monster." Even if he had seen her hand coming, he never would have expected it to soundly collide with his cheek in a deafening slap. All the villagers gasped, shocked at Haru's bravery. Unmar stumbled back, unintentionally releasing the woman in his surprise. She didn't waste time running to her husband's side, and gently touched his face through the hood.

"My husband may be many things, but the only monster around here is you. Sweetheart, are you okay?"

He looked at her through the hood.

"Love, he could kill you without thinking twice. What are you doing?"

Her eyes melted with devotion and an inexplicable anger.

"If he's going to kill us, I'm not going down without a fight."

Unmar's eyes reddened with anger, rubbing his red cheek.

"You know; I _was_ going to just kill your husband and the baby, but I think everybody should look at him with a real pair of eyes." He snapped his fingers again, and the dark cloak dissolved from Baron's body completely. Haru tried to shield his face from the villagers, but the damage was already done. They gasped, now seeing the stranger they had welcomed into their midst.

The orange cat looked at his wife.

"Haru, run."

She actually glared at him before putting herself protectively in front of him.

"Not a chance, love."

Unmar tilted his head to one side, amused at this woman's bravery. Perhaps she didn't realize what she was up against.

"When I said 'everyone', I meant you too." He flicked two sparks of purple lightning sharply at the pregnant girl, and they hit her, one in each eye. She cried out, and held her hands to her face, clearly in pain.

The magician twirled his hand around, and another wind made Haru turn sharply to face her terrified husband and lower her hands. Baron watched in horror as the silver in her eyes began to melt away into a sweet maple color.


	14. A Deed Repaid

Firebird's Song Chapter Fourteen: A Deed Repaid

At first, everything was still darkness for the girl. She blinked once, and could almost see shadows in the darkness. She blinked again, and twin lights appeared. One more blink, and she could see the color of the lights. They were the same beautiful yellow-green as the fields around her childhood village. She had sneaked away so many times just to lie in the comforting grass, content that she didn't have to be good enough to do that. One last slow blink and her husband's face came clearly into focus. The twin lights were his eyes, wide with fear. His face was just as she pictured it, having felt it many times. But his fur wasn't like she expected it to be.

She knew it was soft and silky, and she had always pictured it to be a dark pearly gray. But Baron's fur was an orange color that just bordered on being gold, and the bottom part of his face was a subtle cream color, except for the orange that underlined each eye. She had known that he preferred to dress in a crisp suit, but enjoyed seeing the light gray of his outfit, complete with a crimson vest and navy bow tie. Now she understood his strange fascination with the top hat he let her feel a few times; it had to go perfectly with his outfit. A cane wouldn't hurt, either.

"You have got to be kidding." Haru's voice was low and flat. Over her shoulder, Baron could see Unmar gloating, hardly waiting for her rebuke. He focused on his wife again, afraid to hear what she was about to say, since she looked kind of angry.

"_This_ is what you've been sweating over for years?" She raised one hand to his cheek and stroked his cheek lovingly. He stared at her, stunned.

"Yes. Why aren't you disgusted?"

She scoffed.

"Baron, we've been married for nearly a year; don't you think that if I was going to get disgusted, it would have happened by now?" She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. "You could never be ugly to me, and I think you look cool anyway." If she wasn't already married to him, she'd feel guilty for checking him out like this. He continued to stare at her as a blinding smile took over his face.

"You're serious?"

She laughed at him before kissing his face again.

"You know I can't lie worth fish crackers."

His lips managed to find hers, and the village stared in shock and disgust as the woman voluntarily kissed the cat creature while he was still pinned to the tavern wall. None were more stunned than Unmar, who was certain that the girl would at least jump away in shock. His eyes became riddled with lightning.

"Are you aware he isn't named Baron?"

Annoyed with the interruption, the pregnant woman turned to face him. The enchanter was a little disturbed by her eyes, which somehow felt familiar.

"Of course I'm aware-"

Her husband interrupted her.

"Actually it is. I had it changed before we got married so the vows would be legitimate."

She looked at him again, her eyes full of love.

"Wow, you wanted to marry me enough to change your name?"

His sheepish grin was all the answer he needed. Unmar pounced while he still could.

"His real name's King Humbert von Gikkingen of Alon."

The villagers were stunned. This cat-man a king?

Haru blinked, and craned her head back to her husband.

"Humbert?"

He winced.

"I was never fond of the name, anyway."

She smiled at him.

"I think I'll keep calling you Baron. Was the other part correct?"

He lowered his head.

"Yes. Are you happy, Unmar? Your spell will never be broken now."

The magician shrugged; a small smile returning.

"It's not like you would have lived long enough anyway."

Haru placed herself squarely in front of her husband and faced the true monster. Her voice was calm and controlled.

"Are you still determined to kill my husband and child?"

Unmar leered at her.

"Yes, but I'm not all that certain I want to return you to the samurai-" he was cut off when a shot of sapphire flame hit him square in the jaw. He cried out in pain, and tried to focus his magic on healing, not realizing how or what just happened. Everyone else had shifted their gaze to Haru, who looked as surprised as they, with one arm extended toward the magician.

"That's strange. It's supposed to take at least eight more generations to reach that shade of blue. Oh well; part of the family legend must have been lost over the centuries." She put her hands together and created a dark blue ball made of fire and threw it at the flailing magician. It unwound like a ball of yarn and wrapped Unmar up like a mummy as it slowly consumed his flesh. He screamed, staring at a perfectly calm Haru. Her eyes now had a bluish sheen, reminding him of another victim's eyes.

'_The Yoshioka brat?!'_

"You already took one family from me, but I can stop you from taking my second." Her face took on a look of severe concentration, and the yarn thread expanded and turned the magician into a pillar of fire. "You may have fixed the damage you did to my eyes, but I will not let anyone harm my loved ones again." She concentrated harder.

"This is for Hasho and Nicole-Naoko."

Even centuries after Haru's death, people would talk about how the mountain night was lit up by the blue light of the magician's funeral pyre, and how his screams can still be heard echoing in the right places. As the flames consumed the wicked man, Baron was released from the wall, and a loud cracking split the slave shackle from the dark crow's leg.

The orange cat managed to catch his wife before she fell to the ground, exhausted. He held her slightly shaking body, stroking her hair. He smiled softly.

"I thought you said Hasho Yoshioka had a little boy."

Haru shifted uncomfortably.

"I gave you the story everyone else knew. Papa made me cross-dress so no one would know the truth. He was convinced that human-born girls couldn't be fire elementals, and my birthmark's the only reason he didn't accuse Mama of cheating on him. My real name's Haruhi so no one would guess that I was a girl, but Mama and I liked Haru better." She weakly held onto him. "I'm going to pass out now."

He gently picked her up.

"Feel free. You earned it." He barely finished his sentence when she went out like a light, still clutching her little wooden flute. Before turning to walk back to their tiny cottage, the Alonian King looked back at the village friends that he and his queen had made. They stepped back slightly, scared of him and his wife. He smiled sadly, knowing that they were going to move after the baby was born anyway. As he walked the distance back, a dark shadow followed him.

"I wish to express my gratitude to your wife."

Baron looked up to see the crow.

"I take it that you were an unwilling servant?"

"Yes, I and my mate were. Will you permit me to address her when she awakes?"

The orange cat smiled.

"Of course."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was many hours later when a familiar scratching sound came from the cottage door. Baron opened it, and a familiar fat cat waddled in.

"Hey, Baron! I'm thinking mackerel-"

The orange cat cut him off.

"It's over, Muta. Haru knows who I am."

The white cat stopped in his tracks, sad that the blackmailing was done.

"Does that mean your kid's born? Because you still look like a cat to me."

Baron sighed and shut the door, glad that he didn't have to cover the windows of the house anymore.

"Unmar found us and told her."

The white cat cocked his head to one side, confused.

"Then why aren't you dead?"

The dapper cat smiled proudly.

"Haru burned him. He won't be bothering anyone for a while."

A feathery shadow appeared in an open window, and flew in to land on a chair.

"I brought Haru some mulberries." He dropped them from his beak and onto the table before staring at Muta. "Baron, is that a cat or a pig?"

The orange cat struggled to contain his mirth as the white cat hissed and laid his ears back.

"I think I'm in the mood for some chicken!"

"Well, you'll have to go find one, because I'm a crow."

Baron cut them off from the inevitable fight. His voice was a forced whisper.

"If you two want to fight, go outside, because Haru is still sleeping."

"No I'm not."


	15. A New Heir

Firebird's Song Chapter Fifteen: A New Heir

The trio looked towards the bedroom door. Haru had picked out a yellow kimono with a white sash, although the sash was barely long enough to go around her large belly. She smiled brightly at her husband, and then shifted her gaze to the crow. Her eyes sharpened slightly, so the dark bird made his point before she cooked him for Muta. The crow bowed low from his perch.

"I wish to express my deepest gratitude for your deed. The three hundred and seven years I have been under Unmar's power have not been pleasant ones."

Haru blinked, and then smiled before bowing back to the crow the best she could, the baby being in the way.

"Believe me; I've been dying to do that for years."

Baron walked over to her and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"How are you feeling, love?"

She wrapped her arms around him, drinking in the sight of his face.

"Actually, I feel pretty good. I was a bit worried about using fire while the baby was still in me, though."

His gaze shifted to her belly. She laughed.

"Don't worry; I'd know if the baby was harmed."

He led her to the table and settled her in a chair, same as usual. Toto pushed forward his offering.

"I got these for you. Baron says you're wild about berries."

She smiled and stroked his feathers. He leaned into her touch, apparently not shown much kindness from his former master.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Toto, your majesty."

She pulled her hand back sharply, and looked at her husband, who smiled at her.

"You married me, so that makes you Queen of Alon."

Haru laughed disbelievingly.

"That's going to take a while to get used to. Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

Baron sighed and sat down next to her.

"The only way to break the spell was for me to find love with a woman that would marry me and bear my child of her own free will. But she couldn't know my rank, so when Unmar said aloud who I really was…" he trailed off, rubbing her hand thoughtfully. Haru looked at him, but smiled.

"That's what you were really asking me the day I had the seizure; if you should tell me the truth earlier."

He smiled back at her.

"I was a little concerned you wouldn't recognize me without whiskers."

She caressed his cheek again.

"I've said it before, and I will again; I love _you_. The built-in blanket and tickling whiskers are just a bonus."

He laughed, and embraced her again. If the truth were told, the curse was just an excuse to do what he had been wishing he could do while engaged to the Rejalian princess. Even if he was still a cat, at least he now had Haru.

"One thing I can say in favor of the magician is that if he didn't crash my first wedding, I never would have met you."

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"_First_ wedding?"

He shrugged.

"Purely political. To be honest, I was relieved that I didn't have to marry her after all. She was a little too fond of speaking poorly of others."

Haru nodded, understanding.

"I guess this is what we get for marrying a complete stranger. Now that we know each other's dirty little secrets-"

"Not quite. What was the seizure, really?"

She smiled; a little shamefaced.

"I told you I was supposed to come of age in the early spring, but the mountain's climate threw my mental time clock off balance. I was receiving my birthright. Papa described the feeling perfectly, and I could feel the fire underneath my skin when it was over. I hoped not to use my power until after the baby was born, but Unmar left me no choice. I'm still not sure how gaining and using my power will affect the baby, or how your cat genes will work with them."

His breath caught short.

"I know that if you had the child before finding out, the baby would be human, but finding out so close to the time…"

They held each other a little longer, Haru too distracted to try the berry offering.

"If I could, I'd get us back to Alon before the baby comes; I'm not sure if Ishi will still be willing to help us now."

Toto waved one wing to get their attention.

"I could get you there in under a day."

Haru and Baron stared at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. If we left right now, we'd be there before the sun sets."

The royal couple locked eyes.

"Haru, I won't force you."

She laughed and hugged him again.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are."

Baron brightened, and stood up.

"It's a good thing I already started packing."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The queen mother was in low spirits again as the court gathered to discuss petty details of useless laws. They were the part of the day when she missed her son the most, since he was more patient about this kind of thing than she. The past four years were pleasant ones, but the queen mother wasn't the only one missing the king. Some of the smaller children couldn't remember their beloved monarch. The queen regent was about to fall asleep in her chair when an alert was given.

"Giant crow coming from the east!"

She woke up with a start and jumped out of her chair next to the throne.

"Can't that magician just leave well enough alone?" She ran for a window to see the bird approach. A few of the archers tried their hand at shooting the bird, which dodged them with ease. A familiar voice could be heard loud and clear.

"If anyone tries that again, I swear I'll release them from my service!"

The mother lifted her head in shock to watch the crow land on a higher tower.

"The king's returned!" The message began to spread as the queen mother ran towards the tower, everyone growing in excitement. She hadn't told anyone what was inside the last letter her son sent her, and burned the message as requested to ensure no one would know, but the queen mother couldn't understand why her son wanted to keep his marriage secret. She was more than a little surprised when she heard his next words while climbing up the stairs to her son's refuge.

"Guard, get the royal physicians! My wife's gone into labor!"

The queen mother's eyes widened, and she quickened her pace as a guard flew past her. Good thing the door was already open, because she would have broke it down if it happened to be half-shut. She stormed into the room as her son, still in cat form, helped a lovely young woman into the bed he kept up there, her face pale as she struggled not to scream. She glanced at the older woman running to her side and smiled as she took her hand.

"You have to be Baron's mother. You have the same hair."

The queen mother was familiar with the fact that her son had a new name, but was a bit surprised that her daughter in law spoke fluent Alonian. Another thing disturbed her as she rubbed the girl's hand soothingly.

"I was told you were blind; did my son deceive me?"

He and his wife laughed, although the wife's was punctured by pain.

"N-no. I got my sight back last night. Probably the only half-decent thing Unmar's done in centuries."

The queen mother shuddered violently.

"He found you? And he didn't do anything else?"

The girl's eyes darkened.

"He threatened to kill my husband and child, so I took him down before he could try it."

Baron's mother looked at him, confused, but the dark crow on the chair next to the bed was the one who answered.

"Your son married the daughter of a fire elemental my old master killed years ago, just to prove he could. He took Haru's sight as well, but didn't recognize her since she dressed like a boy as a child."

The expectant mother winced again, her breath sharp.

"And then he transported me to the Kalmian capital, where he was certain I would live a miserable life in the gutters. If I hadn't grabbed the flute Papa was making for me before Unmar did it, that's probably what would have happened."

The physicians stormed in with their equipment, ready to give their new queen the needed assistance.

A few hours later, a baby gave its first cry.


	16. A New Life

Firebird's Song Chapter Sixteen: A New Life

Haru tiredly lifted her head, completely exhausted.

"My baby," she whispered. The small infant continued to cry as the doctors quickly gave it a check-up.

"Boy; and a healthy one too with those lungs."

"Where's his birthmark? He has one."

The head doctor gently gave the human baby to his father, who sat next to his wife on the bed, his mother on the other side. The blanket was open enough to see the baby's chest. Right over his heart was the mark, but it wasn't what his mother was expecting. Instead of a star shape, it looked more like a cat's paw. Haru giggled tiredly.

"I guess this means he'll take after you when he grows up instead of me."

Baron sighed, relieved that the damage hadn't been worse. Haru leaned against his shoulder and fell asleep, content that all was well. Her mother-in-law squeezed her hand once more, her eyes locked on her grandson.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the new queen of Alon woke up, she was surrounded by a rainbow of flowers, well-wishes from the countless royals and nobles that wanted to make a good impression on the king's wife. Twelve years of blindness made the sight all the more pleasurable, and she drank in the colors with delight. She sensed someone new on the other side of the door.

"I'm awake; it's okay to come in."

A nursemaid did so, cradling the newborn prince.

"I thought you would like to hold your son, majesty."

Her queen eagerly held her arms out, and held him close. She rubbed her cheek against his soft dark blonde curls and inhaled his baby scent. He squirmed slightly, and opened his sweet maple eyes to look at her and coo. Her heart melted.

"It so figures that you would want to greet the world on the way home instead of before we left." She looked at the nursemaid, who curtsied.

"His majesty asked me to tell him when you awoke, so I'd better do that."

She nodded at her, still nervous about her new title.

'_Well'_, she thought to herself as the maid left, '_I knew Baron was hiding something huge when I met him. I should have expected it to be something like a crown. I bet he's a great king.'_ She rocked her child gently while waiting for her husband.

It took him maybe five minutes to climb back up the tower and wrap his wife in his arms.

"How are you feeling, love?"

She laughed.

"Still tired, but I think a complete recovery is forthcoming. Want to fight about what to name our boy?"

He kissed her hair fondly, and stroked the prince's cheek.

"I was thinking about Jason."

Haru thought about it.

"That means 'healer', right?"

Baron nodded. She looked at her son's face, and thought about the transformation her life had gone through since meeting her husband. And where she would be if he had never appeared.

"I think it's perfect. Wait, that was a little too easy."

He laughed at her, and squeezed again.

"There's another problem. For some reason, no one can pronounce your name here correctly."

She giggled.

"It's not hard. Hah-roo."

He chuckled, and ran his fingers through her hair again.

"Still, it distresses me to hear my subjects butcher your name."

She leaned into him as the baby gurgled.

"If you want to give me an Alonian name, I won't mind. You changed yours for me."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, mindful of Jason. He looked at her face thoughtfully.

"You look like an Isabel to me."

She thought about it.

"Yeah, I could work with that name. Where's Toto?" She didn't worry about Muta, since he had gone back to the Cat Kingdom to tell Yuki her friend was moving.

"After you fell asleep, he left for the magician's lair. He said his mate was probably waiting for him."

She sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"I hope he brings her around sometime."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No way." A red-haired girl leaned forward, trying to get the latest gossip. Princess Louise nodded in confirmation.

"Yes way. I've also heard that the girl's a daughter of the fire demon that attacked Rejal during the early years of my father's reign, so it stands to reason that she would be a little imbalanced." The girls were inside a carriage, headed to the Alonian palace for the three-month-old Prince Jason's crowning ceremony, as well as that of his Kalmian mother's. All the royalty coming to the ceremonies were anxious to see the fire elemental the Alonian king had managed to marry. More to the point, they wanted to see the girl who had burned Unmar and ended five centuries of terror. Louise's father had known the elemental's mother as a child, and was most anxious to meet her daughter. Although he had told his own that he hoped the girl hadn't inherited her father's temper. Her mother's gift of speaking to cats had to be more useful, since she had married one.

The only reason the Rejalian native had married the fire demon was so that he could convince his emperor to leave her kingdom alone. The demon had said that he really liked her hair color, something about reminding him of fire. Yeah, like he needed to be reminded of _that_.

When Princess Louise was being settled into her room, music started pouring from her window, more beautiful than what she usually heard, the Alonian king being blessed with music. A glance out the window showed the cat king with his wife. They appeared to be playing music while waltzing, the queen mother holding the heir. Louise noted glumly that the woman was every bit as pretty as the messengers said. In fact, the only thing that seemed to be wrong with her was the crude wooden flute. The royal couple ended their dance with a kiss, making the Rejalian princess shudder with horror.

'_How easily that could have been me…'_

The Alonian queen started giggling.

"Baron, your whiskers are tickling again!"

He chuckled, and held her close, running his gloved fingers through her hair. Louise noted that the girl went for simple elegance, the same as her husband. She looked exquisite in a sapphire gown and a modest silver necklace, providing excellent contrast to the king's famous gray suit. At least they matched well.

'_And at least my husband dresses like a royal.'_ She had been married to a rich nobleman her father had deemed good enough to be king one day, and had been teaching him everything he needed to know to the point where the princess was surprised to see him more than once a week. He had to stay behind to try a hand at ruling the kingdom while she and her father attended the coronations.

Louise didn't quite believe this rumor, but she had heard that the queen had tried to talk the people organizing the events to keep it small and simple, even saying that she didn't really need a crown. Come on, even the princess of gossip couldn't believe that one. She was about to turn away from the window when a huge crow flew into the garden, carrying something small and gray.

With the greatest of care, he placed his cargo on one of the two tall pillars, and shrank to a normal size before landing on a stone bench opposite of the queen mother. His head was bowed low.

"I have a request, Queen Haru."

Louise blinked, never hearing the girl's true name pronounced correctly before. The sapphire woman looked at him, confused.

"Is something wrong, Toto?"

He nodded and pointed at the gargoyle he had lovingly placed on top of the pillar.

"You didn't fully kill Unmar. If you had, she would be able to awaken."

Haru blinked, and leaned down to be at eye level with the bird.

"I'm so sorry, Toto. I thought I got him."

The crow laughed sadly.

"Oh, you did. He won't be able to possess another body for several centuries, and he is needed to bring back my wife."

She pulled back a bit, Baron walking up beside her.

"Then what is your request, Toto?"

The bird straightened as much as his form would allow.

"I wish to offer my services to you and your line until Tara is brought back to me. Possibly longer; if your descendants are as amusing as you and your husband are."

The Alonian queen was stunned.

"So she can be brought back?"

"Yes, but it has to be done by one of your blood, and we need Unmar's soul. Will you accept my services?"

She looked at her husband, who nodded.

"We would be honored to, Toto."

Baron decided to lighten the mood a little.

"If nothing else, we'll keep you around to annoy Muta."

Haru shook her head at her husband.

"You wouldn't happen to still be feeling a bit of resentment about the blackmailing, would you? Lune _did_ assign him and his descendants to us for doing that."

"If you had caught, cleaned, and gutted the amount of fish I have to keep that huge mouth of his shut, you would probably feel the same way."

Toto cocked his head.

"You hold a grudge for blackmailing, but invite the man that tried to marry your wife to someone else to her coronation?"

They both turned back to the crow.

"What do you mean?" Baron asked sharply.


	17. A Fire Queen's Wrath

Firebird's Song Chapter Seventeen: A Fire Queen's Wrath

Toto leaned back, surprised at the tone.

"I mean the emperor of Kalmia is roughly a day's journey away from Alon by sea; he had over a hundred boats with him, which I personally think is a bit much for a royal escort."

Haru blinked twice before glaring into her fist.

"Of course. He even mentioned talking to Ryuichi."

Baron turned to her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Haru faced him sharply.

"I think Unmar managed to convince Ryuichi into intimidating the emperor to take action against Alon, possibly using me as a bargaining chip. I know _I_ didn't send an invitation, and I doubt you sent one either. Toto, can you take me to the emperor before he arrives?"

The crow hopped off the bench and grew large enough for her to sit on his back.

"I could have you home before supper, if you plan on being to the point with the emperor."

Baron quickly stepped between the bird and his wife, who was about to mount.

"Haru, I can't let you do this. You have responsibilities, love."

She smiled fondly at him and kissed his face.

"You're absolutely right. I have many responsibilities, and one of them is protecting my family. Do you doubt that I could take out the entire fleet if needed in order to protect Alon?"

He was about to say something when she kissed him on the mouth again, silencing any more protests. He squeezed her tightly.

"Besides, are you going to deny me the chance to blow off several years of repressed aggression?"

He chuckled, and helped her onto the crow.

"I'd much prefer for you to vent steam on the emperor than anyone here. I'll come with you."

"No you won't. If you're seen, they'll fire first and ask questions later. My greatest weapon is surprise, and they'll never see my wrath coming."

He laughed again, the love evident in his face as he stepped back.

"Have fun, love."

She gave an evil grin as Toto took off.

"Don't worry; I will."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The setting sun highlighted several ships, the largest of them blackened with several charred and black spots. The cause was evident, as a young woman clapped her hands above her head, and pulled them apart to reveal an arch made of blue fire. She slammed the arch downward, and it burst apart into countless blue butterflies that danced around the deck, setting fire to everything they brushed against. The sailors didn't dare attend to the fires, trying to keep as much distance between themselves and the sapphire woman.

She turned her cold gaze to the two men trapped in a cage made of her twinkling butterflies. The older man had relieved himself on the mountain of pillows, and the slightly graying man was staring at her in horror.

"Have I made my point clear, gentleman?"

They both nodded their heads, nearly dislocating their necks. She smiled sweetly, and blinked once. All the fire immediately evaporated, only the smell and burn marks remaining. She bowed to the emperor for the last time as Toto flew down from his safe perch to grow by her side.

"Just for the record, I bear no ill will against Kalmia, but the day it wages war against Alon will be the day I burn you and your country. Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I think I hear my son calling." She delicately got onto the giant crow, which was now smirking, pleased that his new mistress was already showing more kindness than his previous master. She even waved goodbye to the emperor and the samurai she nearly was forced to marry as the large bird made a beeline towards Alon. The old emperor's face was pale, realizing how close he had come to signing his own death warrant.

"We will remember… Haru Yoshioka."

The samurai said nothing as his last hope of regaining honor faded in the distance and dimming sunlight. If anything, his eyes were colder and emptier than they were on the day he was supposed to marry the songbird. Who would have thought that a firebird was hiding behind the flute? For crying out loud; he _knew _Hasho Yoshioka, fought at his side in more wars than one. How could he have not have recognized the resemblance in Haru?

What a bride she would have made for him. What honor she could have brought to his family…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru and Toto were still in giggles when they arrived back at the castle, her husband plainly seen to be madly pacing on top of his private tower, which was lit up by more torches than the rest of the stone palace. Toto caught the hint and sailed gracefully to the point. Baron was quick to help Haru off the crow so he could hold her.

"I take it from your gleeful expression that they got the message?"

She giggled wickedly before kissing him.

"If they didn't, than they've earned what I'm prepared to do if they ever attack." A slight crying caught her ear, and the younger queen looked over her husband's shoulder to see the older one cradling the young prince. The once tawny-haired woman smiled indulgently.

"You know, its poor diplomacy to frighten one's neighbor's into behaving."

Haru laughed, and retrieved her son to kiss his forehead.

"Perhaps, Mother, but I will die before I allow harm to come to one of my loved ones again."

The older woman smiled brighter and squeezed her daughter-in-law. She wrapped one arm around her mother-in-law, the other still around her son.

"If nothing else, I admire your passion. Good picking, Son."

He grinned, knowing that it wasn't the only thing that his mother admired about his wife.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the crown prince Jason reached maturity, he gained the ability to shift between the cat form of his father and the human form of his mother. His descendants showed the same ability and birthmark, though displaying it in different ways. None showed aptitude for fire, the unique timing of the first cat king and his fire queen's power activation before the crown prince's birth making the fire gene a dormant one. But it is believed that the next fire elemental would be the one to release Toto's mate, however long it may take for such a child to be born.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lots of love to; Drifting One, Watersoul the Head Star Walker, LeafeKnight7, EarthGurdian, geminidragon76, 002fox, and Thundercat for their reviews! I love hearing what people have to say about my work, and I'm glad that some people were willing to tell me what they think!

I loved writing this story. I originally wasn't going to; it was just supposed to be pieces of a story in chapters of Nightingale's Song. But I'm glad that I ended up writing it; it's one of my personal favorites. Well, just in case no one's sick of my writing style, I'll have to post new stories next week (feel free to start pouting).

Lots of love, YarningChick.


End file.
